Foxes of the Snake
by KingBeasta
Summary: Naruto want to be the hokage Menma wants to be the God of Shinobi and Naruko wants to be the best Fuinjutsu they are the children of Minato and Kushina they simply wish to achieve their dreams and with the help of their sensei they will achieve their dream Naruto x Hinata Naruko x oc Menma x Ino
1. Chapter 1

Kushina has just given birth to 3 babies one two of them are blonde and other one is a redhead with her eyes while the other two are blonde with blue eyes.

Minato is smiling at his wonderful children but sadly tonight is the only time when he will see his children.

"I will name you Naruto, you my beautiful daughter will be named Naruko and you will be named Menma." Said a happy Minato.

 **Timeskip**

it was a long hard battle for Minato to defeat the mask man sadly he wasn't able to kill the mask man. But his worries were long over when Kyuubi was free from The uchiha's genjutstu lucky with the help of his wife Kushina they were able to pin Kyuubi down with her chakra chains. After that Kyuubi tried to kill the children but thanks to uzumaki triplets parents they were saved after Minato and Kushina said their last words.

Minato sealed 3 pieces of kyuubi's yang chakra into Naruto, Menma, and Naruko "goodbye my children". Said Minato as he passes away as the Shinigami finally takes Minato's soul.

 **Time skip 9 years later**

three triplets are seen walking away from a heavenly beaten up Kiba they are Naruto, Menma, and Naruko Uzumaki the jinchurikies of Kyuubi and the children of Minato but not that anyone knows this since everyone is blinded by their own hatred or too fuckin stupid to tell who the parents are.

Naruto is wearing his classic Orange jumpsuit but this jumpsuit has short sleeves Naruto is also wearing a black fingerless glove on his left hand.

Naruko is the sister of her siblings has pig tails coming down to her shoulders she's also wearing a orange jumpsuit but she's wearing shorts and black shinobi shoes.

Menma has red straight hair having two bangs coming down to his face his hair goes down to his shoulders he's wearing a purple and white short sleeve Chinese button up shirt, black pants, black gloves, and grey sandles.

Your wondering why Kiba is on the ground well he slapped Naruko's ass Naruto and Menma reacted to this with both punching him in the face and Naruko gave him a hard kick in the dick causing him to fall down not believing his punishment was enough the triplets beat the fuck out of him.

Thus explains why he's on the floor and why the triplets have a scowl on each if their faces Naruko narrows her eyes and stomping her feet on the ground with both Naruto and Menma walking behind her shaking their head when Kiba thought to claim 'Naruko as his mate'.

"Really did Kiba-baka honestly think you would get away with slapping Naruko-nee-chan butt" thought a deadpanned Menma. He looks at his brother who has his hands behind his head "watcha thinkin' about Naruto-ani ( **brother** )?" Asked Menma looking at his blonde brother.

"I was thinking about ramen Naruko-nee-chan. It always makes us happy having a bowl of ramen" said Naruto looking at his sister.

Her eyes start to sparkle at hearing the food her and her brothers love so much. Her mouth then starts to drool when thinking about the delicious food of the gods that people from Valhalla get to eat for eternity. "TO ICHIRAKU NARUTO-ANI-KUN MENMA-ANI-KUN" yelled an excited Naruko forgetting Kiba slapped her ass. She and her brother then took off running to their favorite spot besides on top hokage faces and sometimes the swings at the academy. As they run by they ignore everyone yelling at them and calling then demon brats or spawns of hell of course the Uzumaki siblings ignore the stupid villagers.

When they arrive at the ramen shop they see Teunchi smiling down at the three balls of joy he and his daughter are the few people in the village who didn't hate them they actually are thankful for the Uzumaki siblings for saving everyone from the death certain from Kyuubi. "So what will you three like" asked the smiling Teunchi seeing the three bounce up and on their seats.

"I want 10 miso/beef/shirmp!" yelled the triplets the ramen shop owner laughs at the threes bottomless pits of stomach. But unknown to the three hungry children of Minato they are being watched by Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanka. Ever since Naruto had defend her from the bullies on that snowing day she had start having a crush on the Blonde haired boy she even admire his will to never give up no matter what and it also helps she finds Naruto Uzumaki cute. While Hinata has been affected by the Uzumaki charm Ino has also been affected with the Uzumaki charm but not by Naruto by Menma Uzumaki the redhead. It all started two years ago during recess.

 **Flash Back Two Years ago**

Iruka has just announced lunch time with in no time every child rushes outside like their life depended on it. Both Iruka and Mizuki sweat drop at the kids swarming out the door.

"Are my lectures really that borin?" asked Iruka looking at his co-workers who just rubs the back of his head nervously not sure how to to his friend him lecturing about history or about being a ninja is boring.

"I think I'll grade their papers see you after lunch Iruka-san" said Mizuki dodging the question.

"I can't believe it they all find my lectures morning" said Iruka sighs at no one finding his lectures interesting. He then picks up the homework of Menma Uzumaki their homework has doing a research on someone and hexwas surprised seeing Menma researched Hanzo of the salamander. He picks up Naruto's seeing he research Madara Uchiha he was surprised that someone like Naruto or anyone would research about a man so cruel and cold. He then goes over to pick Naruko's research paper she decided to research Pakura of the Scorch. "Wow these three sure choose some very change people to research and only one is from the village well at least I kno they aren't totally stupid I just wish they will try harder" said Iruka as he sweatdrops at the research papers.

Out the children are running around playing games, eating lunch, and some studious ones are reading Naruto, Menma, Naruko sit near the swings their each take out their lunch which surprising rice, beef, and boiled eggs. The triplets start eating when something catches Menma's eye he See's one of the clan heirs Ino Yamanaka getting bullied by Ami, Kasumi, Fuki, Chukiu (she's pale skin with red circles on her cheeks, brown beady eyes, teal color hair spiky gravity defying hair, she's wearing a white shirt, blue overalls, and white sandals), and Tachi (she has golden dusk brown eyes, dark pink hair tied in a side pony tail, she's wearing a blue button up shirt, purple shorts and blue sandals).

"I'll be back i gotta check something out " said Menma "okay Menma/ani" said Naruto and Naruko in Union. He then decides this bullying is enough and walks over to stop them.

"You like Sasuke-kin don't you Ino" snarled Ami.

"N-no I do-dont" said Ino as she tries to lie to them but sadly luck isn't on her side.

"Liar I saw you staring at Sasuke-kun with lovey dovy eyes" yelled Chukiu glaring at the platinum blonde heirs.

Tachi then slaps Ino across her causing Ino to fall on the ground "that's what you get for liking Sasuke" said Tachi.

"Where the heck is Shikarmaru and Choji heck where is Sakura kami I wish Sasuke-kun will help me." She then looks at Sasuke hoping he will help but then sees him stare at her then walks away "I don't believe buthe left when looking at me" thought Ino as she tries.

"Hey how about we teach the blonde bimbo a lesson" said Kasumi.

"I got a better idea how about you leave her alone before I kick the shit out of you fangirls" threaten Menma glaring at the five sasuke obbessed girls.

"Mind your own business baka" yelled Fuki angry atcone of the three bakas buting into something that doesn't involve him.

"It's my business when you picking on someone who did noting to you whores" said Menma in a cold term.

"You wanna repeat that" yelled Ami angry at being called a whore.

"You heard me clearly now. Here's what you idiots going to do leave her alone and if you don't I beat the stupidly out of each of you" said Menma glaring at Sasuke's fangirls if there's one thing I hate more than Sasuke it's fucking fangirls." Thought Menma.

"But-but we're girls" said a now scared Ami as she quivers at the piercing glare of Menma's purple eyes.

Menma just shrugged his shoulders not giving a fuck "so and? When and if you become ninjas you're going to be excepted to fight anyone who tries to kill you when your on a mission" said Menma cracking his knuckles getting ready for a pathetic fight.

Of course just like Menma suspected Fuki charges at mnema with a left hook not believing Menma will actually defend himself. Menma steps aside causing Fuki to completely miss hecthen knees Fuki in the chin causing her tocfly back the other girls run away.

Ino looks up at Menma in wonder atchim saving her when he didn't have to "He-he saved me even though I don't really talk to him and his siblings. I thought Sasuke-kun would come to my rescue like a hero saving the princess but Menma was the one that actually saved me" thought Ino but to unknown her this is the beginning of her crushing on the redhead Uzumaki.

Menma then raises his hand to grab on her arm "hey you alright Ino" asked Mnema.

Ino nods her head "ye-yea tha-thank you for helping me Menma-kun" said a blushing Ino.

Menma scratches his cheek nervously "hey how about you join me and siblings for lunch" said Menma Ino grbas Menma's hand allowing him to pick her up she then smiles brightly at Menma "Yeah sure" said Ino.

 **Flash back end**

After that fateful day Ino has been crushing on Menma Uzumaki when she told her friend Sakura about what he did. She freaked out about her crushing on Menma instead of someone better. Of course Ino was no longer a fan girl to Sasuke and then told Sakura Sasuke isn't that great and to Sakura throws away her friendship Sakura says she doesn't want to be friends someone who likes idiots. This left Ino sad but luckly she had Shikarmaru and Choji looking out for her but she lied to them telling them that Sakura broke her friendship cuz she wanted to be with Sasuke and saw her as a rival but luckly she had Naruko and Hinata for friends she told Hinata about her crush on Menma but not Naruko.

As the three ate their ramen Naruto looks around the small noodle shop. "Is something wrong my boy" said a concert Teinchi hoping nothing is wrong with Naruro. Naruto shakes his head no "Naw nothing is wrong i was wondeing where's Ayame-chan is" said Naruro as he continues to stuff his face Ramen Teunchi smirks at this he then decides to mess with little Naruto. "Aww Naruto-kun my boy are you crushing on Ayame-chan" said Tenchi. Naruto nearly chokes on his fame he then pounds his fist on his chest while Naruko and Menma Pat their brother in the back "of course not old man I was just wondering" said Naruto Teunchi nods "she's out getting ingrents" said Teunchi Naruto nods his head then goes back stuffing his mouth full of ramen.

After 15 minutes the triplets pay for their meals. And head out to **Training ground 18** the training ground looks like training ground 7 but three times the size and much much more space.

"Are guys let's training in Fuinjutsu today" yelled Naruto The three siblings raise their fist in the air confirming their excitment. "Hai" said both Menma and Naruko. But unknown to our heroes someone else is on this training ground above a large tree is a woman that has light brown, pupil-less eyes. She has viloet spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wears a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she wears a tan trench coat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark belt, and pale grey addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang. This is Anko Mitarashi the abandoned student of Orochimaru of the sannin and also Konoha's last snake summoner she also is a Tokobetsu Jōnin. Usually the Tokobetsu Jōnin would be in the dango shop eating dango and drinking sake and teasing her best friends Yuago and Kurenai but she decided today was such a nice day and eat her dango and drink her sake.

As she drinks her sake she hears yelling wondering how dares interrupt her 'dango and sake time' she See's Konoha infamous triple deadlast unlike the villagers and shinobi who blame the three for the death of the Yondaime and the people killed by Kyuubi she doesn't since they were babies and believing the people are just stupid and decide to take it out on some orphan children. She saw them as a younger version of herself when Orochimaru betrayed the village everyone turn their hatred on her.

As she watches the three write something on a piece paper but to her surprise a blue barrier surround them leaving Anko slack jaw. "Wait that was Fuinjutsu not just any Fuinjutsu but at least chunnin level fuinjutsu and these kids are 9 years old" thought Anko. As she watches the three use fuinjutsushe is impress then she smirks at the idea of not having one student but three "I have to get those gakis ifci don't then some idiot like Kakashi might and his lazy ass would rather read porn than actually train.

She then jumps down in front of the triplets shocking them " Who the hell are you "! Yelled Naruto, Menma, and Naruko. Anko smirks at this " I am the great sexy Tokobetsu Jōnin Anko-sama"yelled Anko smirking at them showing her fangs they justcsweat drop at her boast attitude.

"So what the hell do you want" asked Naruko wondering what the fuck this strange women wants from them Anko smirks at this.

"Let me ask you brats something how would you like to be train by a jonin" asked a smirking Anko. They look at each other "we would aske what makes you so damn great lady" said Menma.

"I was train by one of the sanninOrochimaru so how about you guys want to be my apprentices" asked Anko.

They each smirk "when do we start Anko-sensei" asked Naruto.

Anko grin is now shit eating now how will konoha survive with the three uzumaki siblings trained by Anko the crazy sadistic snake mistress


	2. Chapter 2

Anko smirks at the triplets "alright brats before I begin training you we will be focusing on your chakra control. But I will also be teaching you gakis taijustu." Yelled Anko with her chest puffed out causing her large breast to bounce she then sweat drops at seeing Naruto, Menma, and ,Naruto's faces.

"Well she's enthusiastic" thought Naruto, Naruko, and Menma As they had a deadpanned look.

"Why do you sound so happy" asked Menma looking at his new purple haired sensei.

If Anko's smirk could get any wider it was shit eating "because my red gaki the taijustu you be learning is my personal taijustu style **Hidden of the Snake Style** " stated Anko.

" **Hidden of the Snake Style** " said Naruto, Naruko, and Menma with each of siblings having their eyebrow raise after a minute their eyes wide "wait you mean you were trained by him" asked Naruto Anko nods her head then scoffs at her sensei.

"Yes I am trained by Orochimaru of the sannin" said Anko she then growls at the mentioned of her sensei's name.

"Wow who would think we get trained by a student of a sannin" whisper Naruko to her brothers.

"I know right we must be quite lucky" whisper Naruro with both redhead and blonde sibling agreeing with him.

"Ani-kun nee-chan we hit the jackpot plus if lucky we get to sign the snake contact I mean it's better than a stupid slug or dump toad" whisper Menma.

Anko then sweatdrop at her new students but can't help but she also feels embarrassed at the praise she's getting "damn I don't I've ever been so praised before" thought Anko. She looks back at Naruto, Naruko, and Menma with wonder in each of their eyes.

"Hey Anko-sensei why you gonna teaching us chakra control before anything else?" asked Naruko looking at her sensei.

"That's because you three have large chakra reserves so you'll need to work hard on your chakra. I'm not surprised none of the teachers notice since they're idiots. Your chakra reserves are so large you can't preform the **Bunshin no jutsu( clone technique)** with your chakra reserves you'll need to learn the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clone** jutsu)."said Anko as she went into what other people called lectured mode.

"What's **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** Anko-sensei?" Asked Naruto with his eyes sparkle at the idea of learning something new. Anko smirks at the enthusiasm of the three uzumaki triplets "the **shadow clone jutsu** are solid clones unlike the **Bunshib no jutsu** which are illusions. The jutsu splits your chakra in half but because of this Jounins like myself can only make 2 or 3 clones the clones are capable of performing techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself,on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. But what makes this jutsu truly terrifying is what the clones learn you learn this makes the clones perfect for recon. So basically the **shadow clone jutsu** is the perfect way to train." Lectured Anko as she's enjoying the star gazed look on her students. "I can tell everything is going to change. Good thing I got these gakis before someone like Kakashi-baka, be would most likely leave the three alone and focus on someone who's a prodigy after Obito, Rin, and Yondaime-sama died he's change and not for the best that Cyclops just reads his damn porn and waste his time at a grave" thought Anko she honestly doesn't respect Kakashi her respect for him went down after he allow his skills to weaken she'd went through some tough times loosing her parents at the age of 5 and then being betrayed by her sensei who she once admire but now she's wants that person dead unlike some ninjas who would crumble not Anko Mitarashi.

Anko shakes her head from her thought "before we start on your chakra controls I need each of your bodies to get ready for my taijustu. Said Anko.

" okay how would we be doing that?" asked Menma wondering what kind of training they're going to be doing.

"Well to answer your question my dear red gaki is weights" stated Anko.

"Weights" said Naruto, Naruko, and Menma in Union.

"What's weights gonna do" asked Naruko with her eyebrow raised.

"Weights are used for strength the body and increasing ones speed" said Anko she then claps her hands together "alright brats come with me I'm getting you guys weights" yelled Anko as she and her students leave the training ground.

Naruto, Naruko, Menma followed behind Anko each smirking ear to ear they then noticed the villagers glaring at the uzumaki triplets it didn't take long for the three Uzumaki siblings. The triplets look back at the villagers giving them a dark glare giving them a look that says " I fuckin dare you to do something" the villagers look away in fright of feeling the wrath of the Uzumaki triplets. The triplets were known to fight back anyone who tries to hurt one of them.

It only took the four shinobi 15 minutes to make it at the ninja shop called **Tiger's Peak** Naruto, Menma, and Naruko's eye shined in wonder. "Awesome" said the triplets.

Anko smirks at the three "I'm glad you guys think that this place is new it's only been around 2 months and it's freaking awesome" said Anko she then leads the three siblings into the store the large ninja shop as they walk to the counter they see a woman in her late 30s she has pale pink hair in a bop hairstyle. She wears thin grey seeing glasses, bright pruple eyes that pierced into someone's soul; she has red luscious lips, she has a small hoop silver earring on her lobe and another small hoop earring on the rim of her ear. She's wearing white button up shirt with chrysanthemum flowers design she wears a a fishnet shirt stopping at her elbows her hands are wrapped in bandages. She's wearing black pants and female shinobi high heel shoes.

She smiles seeing Anko three triplet one male with blonde hair, one female with blonde pigtails, one male red head. Anko is everyday customer it wasn't a surprise since her weapons and ninja tools are top notch. "Hey Anko see to see you and who are these kids" ashed the pink haired woman.

Anko smirks the older women "hey Nazuru these are my new students Naruto, Menma, and Naruko Uzumaki. I plan to turn into an application for them to be my apprentices." Said Anko she then looks down at her three apprentices "alright gakis this is Nazuro Suchīrupīku she's a retired ninja from Kirigakure" Said Anko.

"Hey/hi." Said Naruto, Naruko, and Menma smirking at her.

"Hello children what do you guys need?" Asked Nazuru giving them a charming smile.

"We need weight for training" said Naruto stepping front of the counter Nazuro smiles shine at the aspiring ninjas.

"Get some **Fuinjutsu: Four Limbs Weighting"** asked Anko.

"Sure I'll be right back" said Nazuru she heads to the back of the shop to bring ouout 12 red praying beads, wristbands, leg-warmers necklace, gloves, and tank top. "These are **Fuinjutsu: Four Limbs Weighting** this technique is performed by placing prayer beads around the wrists and ankles of the target and then pressing the palm against the target's chest. This increases the weight of the beads exponentially, weighing down the target's limbs. Given how it would be difficult to perform this technique in actual combat, it's primary use is seemingly for training in a style similar to the jounin Might Guy and his student Rock Lee. As the target of this jutsu continues to train, the prayer beads change color from White to Blue to Green to Yellow and finally to Red. Once red, this signifies that the training is complete. It was initially unknown if the prayer beads were an absolute requirement for this technique, or if it could be performed with any significantly weighed article of clothing." Lectured Nazuru.

Anko bow at Nazuru "thanks alot Nazuru I really appreciate it"said Anko as she smirks.

"see ya/bye/nice seeing you" said Naruto, Naruko, and Menma.

"no problem Anko I'm happy to help any customer" said Naruzu she waves goodbye at the four.

They make it back to the training ground with each of the siblings carrying their training equipment "alright maggots now let's get to work! I want each of you brats to put on the sealing weights!" Ordered Anko.

The two boys took off their shirts as for Naruko she went behind a tree to change her shirt. She comes back with a tank top Naruko lines up with her brothers the beads, wristbands, leg-warmers, necklace, gloves, and tank top light up the siblings body buckle at the certain weight "the seals are set for 10 pounds each I want you three to jog around the village five times, after that do 30 push-ups, 30 set ups, 30 crunches, 30 lunges, kunai and shiruken throwing what are you three waiting for go!" Ordered Anko the three nodded and took off by the time they were finished it was almost 8 as the three continue to struggle to left their arms to throw kunai. Anko then claps her hand together "alright gakis you guys did good today meet here again tomorrow at 8 in the morning." Ordered Anko.

"Hai Anko-sensei" said Naruto, Naruko, Menma Anko watches them leave and head home "I can't wait to see how these kids advance in the upcoming years. And now tomorrow I have to talk to Hokage signing the papers for them too be my apprentices." Said Anko she then **Shunshin (body flicker technique)** back to her apartment.

As for the Uzumaki triplets they made it back home but to say the walk home was easy is saying Danzo is nice and kind person on the walk back home was horrible every single of their bones were aching they thought they would've collapse any second. Once they made it to their 3 bedroom and 3 bathroom apartment they each collapse on their couch.

"uuuuuugh that was so hard ani-kuns" groaned out Naruko as she removed her jumpsuit shirt revealing she's wearing a blue shirt.

"Oh my god I know right my everything hurt it feels like I got a massage from an angry rhino" grumple Menma as he talked off his shirt showing him wearing a black tight skinned tank too.

"It feels like my bones are breaking" said Naruto as he takes off his jumpsuit showing him wearing a black "this is the training we need the type of training that pushes us beyond our limit." Said A grinning Naruto; Naruko and Menma then start grinning cat the aspect of becoming stronger.

"We're going to be the strongest ninjas ever Dattebayo! To surpass Madara! Surpass Hashirama!" Yelled the three with their arms raised in the air they then groan in pain. Suddenly their stomachs growled in union sounding like a vicious roar between a lion and a tiger "I'm so hungry!" Groaned the triplets. They then struggled to get up grunting "ow ow ow" grunted the triplets. They then staggered to the cabinets seeing instant Beef udon they would prefer ramen but since they are in pain and hungry they choose to cook Udon they then cook the their food on the stove having to wait for their food to be ready their stomachs growled in hunger.

Luckily they only have to wait 4 minutes but to the starving siblings it felt forever they then start when the food was ready each of them set their food on the table they then clap their hands "itadakimasu" said the three they then continue to scarf down their food "I'm full" said Menma, Naruto, and Naruko then rubbed their stomachs.

"That was soooo Good dattebayo" said Naruko smiling goofy.

"Heck yea Naruko-Nee-chan itxwas sood good" said Naruto.

Menma smiles along with his brother and sister then has a horrified look on his face Naruto and Naruko then raised their eyebrow at their brother's horrified face "uh Menma-ani-kun what's with that face" asked Naruto wondering what's wrong with his brother.

"I just relies that crazy sensei of ours is going to make us do the same training tomorrow but only longer" said Menma Naruto and Naruko then gain a horrified face.

"Let's just go to bed guys" groaned out Naruto as both Naruto change into an orange tank top and green boxers, Menma changes in a purple tank top with salamander boxer, and Naruto is wearing a dark over size orange shirt with a white tiger on it and a blue sweat shorts.

"Nights guys" said Naruko as she crawls to her room she then collapse on her bed mumbling about crazy purple haired woman.

"Night Naruro-ani Naruko-nee-chan" said Menma as he struggles to go to his room he collapse on his bed falling asleep.

As Naruto staggers to his bed he falls on his face mumbling about crazy snake lady. It didn't take the Uzumaki family to fall asleep surprisingly each of them are dreaming about eating a giant bow of ramen but cwith different scenarios Naruto's dream is him in the hokage office, Menma dream is him on top of a large hill wearing a cloak that says God of shinobi, and Naruko's dream is her being declared the best kunoichi of the world with I giant bowl of shirmp ramen. The first day of training with Anko Mitarashi their sensei is over but each of them knew training under Anko Mitarashi of the Snake won't be easy and training they will receive will make them stronger then they can ever imagine. The next morning they woke up at 5:30 in the morning they each eat cereal and some butter toast after breakfast they took a shower and got dressed in their training gear. By the time they got dressed they had another two hours before going to **Training Ground 18**.

"Hey guys before we head out let's make sure we got everything" said Naruro Menma and Naruko nods both of their heads they then check to see if they have everything. After double checking their ninja pouches they head out to **Training Ground 18**.

 **With Anko**

As Anko walks through the village heading to the hokage office. Luckily the villagers were smart enough not to glare at Anko or call her a "snake whore" or else they might be on the receiving end of a snake Anko then grins widely not because she's eating her favorite dango no she's grinning cause she has someone to teach and pass down the awesomeness and greatness of the snakes but she just doesn't have one student no Anko hit the jackpot with having three students and each of them has tons of potential "well those three have more potential than that fate obsessed brat Neji Hyuga and that arrogant fucker Sasuke bitch-made uchiha." Thought Anko.

As she walks inside the office she See's the assistant who's reading a magazine top hottest criminals Anko then taps the bell on the assistant's table she then looks up wondering who interupts hercme time and see Anko "aye I need to talk to hokage-sama is he here" said Anko the assistant then blinks getting out of her daze "Yeah he's in he just got here two hours ago going over the paper work go right ahead Mitarashi-san." said the woman.

Anko waves goodbye when entering the Hiruzen's office she sees The Hokage working on 20 large stacks of paper Anko then Snickers seeing her hokage struggling to get done the paper work "Hahaha, fuckin A old man look likes he's bout to have a fuckin panic attack" thought Anko she then coughs in her hand to get the hokage`s attention Hiruzen looks up from his paper work seeing the **Tokubetsu Jounin** Anko Mitarashi. Hiruzen smiled in a grandfather like-way seeing Anko he remembers one of his anbu Usagi telling about seeing Anko, Naruto, Naruko, and Menma Uzumaki in town this caught the attention of Hiruzen he wonder why Anko was walking with his surogated grandchilden so, he used the crytal ball to spy on them and what he found was outstanding he never thought Anko would take on a student but here he was watching the snake summoner help and train the chidren of the Yellow Flash. "Ah Anko-chan it's good to see you." said Hiruzen in a grandfather like tone the purplnette smirks and nods her head "it's good to see you to Hokage-sama. I'm sure you know why here don't you?" asked Anko.

The old aged hokage nodded his head "your correct Anko-chan heres the application." said Hiruzen handing the snake woman the apprenticement appilcation. "Now, Anko i orginally planned for Naruto, Naruko, and Menma to be trained by either Kakashi or Yamato but I need Yamato in the anbu and as for Kakashi he's been slowly allowing his skills to diminished ever since the death of Yondaime" said Hiruzen.

Anko nods her head understand why he allow her to train the triplets she knew Yamoto is still on his mission to uncover mystery of Danzo being a traitor. all the jounins and anbu knew Danzo isn't one to be trusted hell the man even went behind the hokage's back when he ordered the root to be disbanded. As for Kakashi everyone knew the masked shinobi allowed his skills to diminish unlike everyone who'd lost someone precious to them they didn't allow themselves to become weak they train hard to protect that person obviously that's not the chase with Kakashi. "Thank you for allowing me to train Naruto, Naruko, and Menma. I promise you won't be disappointed, I'll transform those brats into true ninjas." said Anko with the up most confidence.

"I'm glad to hear that Anko-chan now you must be going don't want to keep your student waiting. Oh and Anko I would like a weekly report on Naruto, Naruko, and Menma's progressing?" questioned Hiruzen in a teasing like tone.

Anko just smirked at the hokage "yeah your right don't wanna be like Kakashi-baka don't I. I'll give you the Weekly report my next Sunday" said Anko she then **Shunshin (body flicker technique)** to **Training Ground 18** to train her new students.

Hiruzen then smiles "take good care of them Anko-chan maybe you'll be able to help them more than this old man". Said Hiruzen as he gets back to the bane of all kages or leaders of a village paperwork.

Just like yesterday Anko had the three children to do their exercise routine she explained to be a ninja they are sometimes expected to stay up all night when they are in enemy territory they would have to do night shifts. She would then explain to learn the **Hidden of the Snake Style (** Hebi sutairu no kakure) they would need to be fast, have flexibility, and have great reflexes. Thus this started an extra addition to the children's training to have them have excellent reflect and flexibility she started throwing kunai and shuriken at the tree this making them believe she was a psycho path snake lady.

"This lady is really crazy" thought Naruko As she dodges the barrage of weapons.

"What the heck is she trying to kill us!" yelled Menma voicing his opinion to his brother and sister.

"You got me broken. Maybe she is crazy!" yelled Naruto sadly for the Uzumaki siblings this encouraged Anko to throw even more a volley of shurikens and kunais.

"Ah this sucks!" exclaimed the triplets.

For a week this had been the uzumaki triplets training. The week of training had been hell Anko had literally broken the three siblings then rebuild them. Surprisingly they hadn't complained once about the training they took the training and lushthemselves. But now Anko is on her to the Hokage Office to report to Hiruzen as she walks pass the secretary and head to the Hokage's as she opens the door she sees Hiruzen working on the same paperwork he was yesterday. "Hokage-sama I'm here to report the progress of Naruto, Naruko, and Menma Uzumaki." said Anko bowing to her leader Hiruzen smiles in grandfather like tone he honestly couldn't wait to hear about their progress "then continued on with your report Anko-chan" said Hiruzen. Anko bows to her leader "well to say the brats had made some progressing is an understatement they took the 1st step of training without any complain hell even when I increase the level of exercise they didn't even complain within in four days they already gotten use to the 10 pounds weight that I had to increase the weight to 20 pounds. I would even send my snakes at them and they still didn't complain." said Anko.

Hiruzen was shocked hearing his surrogated grandchildren in a week "thank you for the report I look forward for the next report" said Hiruzen and then uses this as a sign to leave and allow him to continue his awful paperwork Anko then **Shunshin (body flicker technique)** back to the training ground with her students.

 **3 months Later**

Over the three months their training has increased the triplets are now are now training with 40 pounds she even changed the level she would summon a giant snake and make the three try to avoid said Snake. She then took them to **Training Ground 44** or better yet known as **Forrest of Death** where they had to survive the dangerous animals.

Anko Naruto, Naruko, and Menma are in the **Forrest of Death** awaiting the next step of training. Naruto, Naruko, and Menma are bouncing on the bottom of their feet in excitement "okay brats you ready for the next step of your training!" yelled a smirking Anko.

Naruto, Naruko, and Menma smirked back to their sensei "heck yeahh sensei let's do this" declared Naruto with a confident smirk slamming his fist to his palm Naruko and Menma copy their brother doing the same as their brother.

Anko smirked widen "good to hear that brats. It's time to work on your chakra control" said Anko as she places leafs on the middle of their head. "This training method is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal exercise can be used by Academy teachers as a way to teach students how to control their chakra more effectively. However, the true purpose of the exercise is actually to hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted." lecture Anko upon seeing her student just stand still she gain a ticket mark on her head "what the hell are you brats waiting for brat appreciation day get to work!" yelled Anko the three then scramble around they then continued on their next training step.

The next day the children are let out of the ninja academy they head back to their respective homes well except for Naruto, Naruko, and Menma they decided to to stay at the academy continuing to practice their kunai and shuriken practice but a certain short haired bluenette is watching the three or better yet a blonde whiskered boy Hinata then blushes seeing Naruto working so hard YY-y-y-you CA-can do it N-Naruto_kun" whispered Hinata.

But Hinata isn't the only one watching the three a platinum blonde girl is also watching this triplets or more importantly she's watching the red head Menma Uzumaki. Ino then makes her away to the training ground with a nervous look "h-h-hey guys" said a Nervous Ino "hey Ino-chan" said the three siblings.

"Um can I speak to Menma it's important." asked a nervous Ino avoiding Menma's since she'll probably run away.

Menma then blinks giving her a half smile "yeah sure I'll be back guys" said Menma as he leads Ino to a swing set "so Ino-chan what you wanna talk about?" asked Menma.

Ino then suddenly finds her feet to be quite interesting she then looks at Menma with her face turning scarlet red "I wa-wa-wanted -kno-know would you be my boyfriend!" exclaimed Ino with her face crimson red from embarrassment at her declaration.


	3. Chapter 3

Menma blinks his eyes and dig into ear not sure if he heard the Yamanka heires right "can you repeat Ino-san" asked Menma as he looks at Ino.

Ino has a pink blush across her cheeks at being stared at her crush "I-I-I-I said wi-wi-will you go out with me Menma-kun!" yelled Ino as she breathes heavenly at having to repeat what she had to repeat "I can't believe I had to repeat that. Oh my god Menma-kun is still staring at me with his amazing violet eyes Menma really is hot" thought Ino.

Finally after two minutes of silence Menma finally decides to end the pregnant silence "tell me Ino-san, have you been training with your dad?" asked Menma he may not think highly on the Yamanka Clan since all they do is the mind jutsu. Menma knew had to actually get around the mind justu you simply need a strong mind to prevent someone from entering your mind.

Ino blinks her eyes at the question wondering why he asked her that question " I actually haven't started training with daddy yet Menma-kun. I actually haven't thought of training I just wanted to gain your attention but daddy has been pestering about learning the clan justu so I can be ready to be the heires of the clan" said Ino Menma then sighs at hearing the reason why she doesn't train.

"Ino-san how about a little promise" said Naruto.

Ino raised her eyebrow at the word promise since she knew Naruto, Menma, and Naruko doesn't really believe in promises "a promise? What kind of promise?" asked Ino.

Menma then rubs his chin he then punches his fist into his palm "if you promise me that you will start training and learning different ninja arts. Besides I can't allow my girlfriend to be weak going into the ninja world" said Menma.

Ino is left dumbstrucked at what her crush just said "wait a minute does that mean he wa-wa-want m-m-me to be his girlfriend" thought Ino. She then starts to cry and smile "okay Menma-kun I promise that i'll start training so you don't have to worry about me. I'm so happy Menma Uzumaki my boyfriend" said Ino.

Menma then gives her a small smile "i'm happy that you'll take your training serious" said Menma.

Ino blushes at the praise from her boyfriend "I need to ask daddy to train me" thought Ino "hey Menma-kun what do you think i should learn?" asked Ino looking at the redhead boy.

Menma then smiles at the platinum blonde "I think you'll should learn taijutsu, kenjutsu, and maybe ninjutsu" said Menma.

Ino smiles at him "thank you Menma-kun" said Ino she then blushes at Menma "thank you Menma-kun i gotta go see you tomorrow" said Ino.

Menma smiles at Ino "okay see you tomorrow Ino-chan" said a smirking Menma Ino blushes crimson red she then runs away heading home.

Menma just smirks he then heads back to the training ground seeing Naruto and Naruko pratice the kunai balancing technique. The blonde duo hear foots they turn their heads seeing Menma walking back with a confident smirk showing them the imfamous uzumaki fox grin showing his fangs. They both raised their eyebrow "what the hell got you so happy Menma-ani-kun?" asked Naruko.

"Ino asked me out" said Menma Naruko and Naruto smirked at their brother Naruto was happy his brother got a girlfriend Naruko knew Ino had a crush on Menma since Ino told her Naruko also knew Hinata likes Naruto.

"well good for you Menma-ani you got a girlfriend" said Naruto as he gives his redhead brother they both smirked at each other. "Don't worry bro you'll find your own girlfriend soneday" said Menma suddently a certain Hyuga sneeze as she watching the triplets "the only girl I want is Hinata Hyuga but sadly everytime I try to talk to her she faints" thought Naruto Hinata then blushes for some unknown reasons.

"Well enough about ani-san getting a girlfriend it's time to train ya'know" yelled Naruto both Naruko and Menma nod their heads they each raised their fist in the air.

"To training dattebayo" yelled the their usibg their catch phrase They each were balancing kunai on their finger and a leaf on their forehead. Up in a tree far away Anko is munching on some dango "well well so the reddo-gaki ( **Red brat** ) relies that Yamanka gaki likes him. I wonder if Burondo-gaki ( **Blonde brat** ) I doubt O-sa-ge no gaki( **pigtails brat** ) likes any guy in the academy from what i seen from her she probably likes the strong, kind, confident type" said Anko watching the three train. Naruto, Naruko, and Menma start to increase their chakra execise by balance another kunai on their middle finger this went on for 4 hours they would then start to pratice fuinjutsu they would start pratice with barrier, trap, chakra absorbing, and element sealing.

3 Hours later the triplets are breathing heavenly "alright guys let's head home" said Naruto. Naruko and Menma follow behind their brother Anko then heads back home seeing her student finish training "if those three keep training like how they do everyday i don't doubt by the time they graduate the academy they will be at low chunin level" said a smirking Anko.

 **At Ryūchi Cave**

Inside the home of the snakes Manda one of the largest snakes in the world. He easily towers over buildings, trees, and large rocks formations. With his size he's even larger than Gamabunta and Katsuyu, and was easily able to coil around Katsuyu, having additional length behind him. Additionally, he could open his jaws wide enough to swallow Gamabunta whole. He is coloured purple, and black rings running down intervals on his body. He has massive fangs, though they are arranged in a way similar to that of a constrictor snake instead of a viper or other venomous snake species, presumably carrying venom in them from the way they were designed, and green eyes. He also had four horn-like protrusions on his head. The boss summon of the snakes his in the throne room of the White Snake Sage despite beliving he is superior to everyone he bows to shows great respect to the leader of the snakes. The White Snake Sage is extremly large, white nāga, many times the size of a human with its massive body wrapped in thick coils. Along these coils are yellow circular bands. It wears a turban with two pointed edges and a red orb on top along with an orange headdress. It also wears a chain with a green orb around its neck Similar to the one worn by the Great Toad Sage.

The White Snake Sage is glaring at Manda all the other snales are frightnen by their angry leader as hes releasing high level of chakra making them all feel insignificant " **Manda-san I am sick and tired of your piece of trash Summoner Orochimaru"** hissed The White Snake Sage in angry he then shows his long venomous fangs to Manda " **thanks to your Summoner the Snakes who were once a great and respectable clan ARE NOW NOTHING OUR REPUTATION IS SO FUCKIN LOW THAT THOSE GOD DAMN DOGS AND HAWKS ARE BETTER THAN US! I HAVE FUCKIN HAD I WILL AND SHALL NOT STAND FOR IT I DEMAND A BETTER SUMMONER MANDA!** " yelled an enrage White Snake Sage glaring at Manda.

" **Yes Sage-sama. I have some good news my lord one of our summoners my the name of Anko Mitarashi she is training three children** " said Manda.

The White Snake Sage glare doesn't lessen " **What is so special about these children!** " demanded The White Snake Sage but he's also wondering what's so special about these children.

Manda prays what he's about to say doesn't kill him " **The children she is training are from the Uzumaki Clan They are also the current jinchurinkis of Kyuubi no Kistune. They are the children of The Yondaime Minato Namikaze also known as the Yellow Flash(Kiiroi Senkō) and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death (Aka no shi) who was the previous Jinchuriki** " said Manda hoping the children of the yondaime doesn't cause him his life.

The White Snake Sage grabs his cigarette with his tail he then enhales the cigarette then blows smoke out " **So these children are being trained by Anko-san Intresting.** " said The White Snake Sage after two minutes of silence and only wearing whispers of the clan " **Very well when these students of Anko sign the contract and summon you Manda-san I want you to allow these children to be the new summoners of the snake clan maybe with these children our names will rise to greatness once again and maybe they can get rid of that bastard Orochimaru** " said the White Snake Sage.

" **Yes Sage-sama it will be done the snakes well be respected like before** " said Manda.

 **The next day in Class**

It's a normal within the ninja academy with Iruka telling the class the value of teamwork with Mizuki by his side with a bored expression and jalf of the class bored out of their mind. The lecture was so boring it bored Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Kiba to sleep the only ones who weren't asleep were Naruto, Naruko, Menma, Hinata, Ino, Shino, and Sasuke.

Naruto, Naruko, and Menma each has a bored and annoyed expression looking like they're ready to fall asleep they were annoyed at Iruka for making class so boring and a topic that could've made intresting "ugh i'm so bored" thought Naruto as he's staring into space with a bored expession. Naruko then sighs in frustration "wow Iruka-baka way to make class boring" thought Naruko as she rolls eye at her teacher. Menma has a very annoyed face with his left eyebrow switching viciously "ugh I can't take it isn't he supposed to teach us to be a ninja not bored us to near death" thought Menma.

Sasuke is brooding and thinking about killing Itachi "once I gain enough power I will kill Itachi" thought Sasuke he then looks at Naruko she then feels like someone is staring at her she looks back seeing Sasuke Uchiha looking at het "great now mr I'm Superior than you is staring at me god damn psychopath" thought Naruko she then glares hatredly at the sole Survivor of the Uchiha clan " I shall make Naruko Uzumaki mine she's the only one truthfully worthy of being the wife of the Uchiha clan and she would give me a strong child. The only problem standing in my way of having Naruko are her loser brother" thought Sasuke as he contiunes to brood. (A/N: yeah right like that ever happen you piece of fucking trash)

Sakura grits her teeth in angry seeing Sasuke pay attention to Naruko and not her "how dare that hussy tries to steal my Sasuke-kun" thought Sakura as she glares at Naruko.(A/N: yeah i dont think so whore) Naruto then turns around seeing Sakura glaring at her "great now the pink harpy ( **Pinkuhāpī** ) is staring at me. Ugh why the hell is her useless ass even here oh yeah to impress king emo lord ( **Kinguemo hanshu** ) I hate those two so much I wish they will die ya'know" thought Naruko.

Hinata has a dark blush across her face as she stares at Naruto "N-N-Na-Naruto-kun he's so cute" thought Hinata as she's paying more attention to her crush then her teacher lesson. "I hope one day we c-c-can be to-to-tog-together" thought Hinata.

Shino has an unreadle expession thanks to his glasses and stotic face "This lesson is quite interesting" thought Shino.

Ino has a scarlet pink blush across her face as she stares at Menma "Menma-kun is so hot even when he's annoyed. I'm so happy Menma-kun is mine and now daddy is training me" thought Ino.

Naruto then groans out loud causing Iruka to gain a tic mark on the side of his head Mizuki glares at Naruto but Naruto ignores Mizuki glare " Naruto Uzumaki Do you find my lectures boring? " asked Iruka in a stern tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Iruka tries to give him the stern talk "yea Iruka I do find your lectured boring I find it so damn boring I bet it would bore Kisame Hoshigaki to sleep" stated Naruto As he let's out a sigh.

"I agree with Naruto-Ani this lectured is complete bull" stated Menma who still has an annoyed look.

They both enjoy seeing Iruka face turn red with anger if Iruka's face was any more red you would probably see steam coming from his ears "You-you baka! DON'T YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS KNOW THAT TEAMEMWORK IS AN IMORTANT ASPECT WITHIN THE VILLAGE. EVERY TEAM IN KNOHA VALUES TEAMWORKS MORE THAN ANYTHING" yelled an enraged Iruka.

Naruto and Menma just yawned as if they didn't hear Iruka yell Naruko then starts to giggle having everyone turn their attention to her "I think the value of teammork is stupid I mean what if the only thing your sensei teaches you is teamwork and nothing else. And What if your up against a team of ninjas, missing nin, or hunter nin and they split up your team leaving you defenseless and helpless because the only thin,g your sensei taught you is teamwork. Sure teamwork is good and all but you shouldn't focus on teamwork what you should be focusing on is bettering yourself" said causing everyone to have wide eyed expression except Naruto and Menma who alreadly knows the faults for teamwork.

Iruka and Mizuki are shocked at hearing Naruko's speech about relying on teamwork neither of them could come up with anything to defuse the female Uzumaki claim Kiba smirks at Naruko and Sasuke just gives his arrogant like smirks. Shikamaru just mutters troublesome "yahoo that's my girl yelled Kiba with his dog yipping in excitement "She is truly the only woman worthy enough to me mine" stated Sasuke with his voice and tone littered with complete arrogance Sakura and the others of the Sasuke fan club "hey stop trying to impress Sasuke-kun he's mine" yelled Sakura and the other girls.

Naruto and Menma glare hatedly at Sasuke and Kiba for talking about their sister as if she's a piece of meat.

Sakura walks over to Naruko glaring at the blonde sister " aye baka I thought I told you to stop trying to impress Sasuke-kun you damn skank he's mine" yelled Sakura for about five minutes of class had a pregnant silence.

Naruko doesn't even look at Naruko but everyone knows how piss Naruko is "What did you call me banshee" snarled Naruko as she's glaring at Sakura with nothing but hate.

Sakura just smirks at the female Uzumaki with nothingvbut arrogance believing she's better than Naruko "I called you a ska-but before she fininsh the word Naruko grabs her by the throat lifting her up from the ground if Sakura was surprise then she's really surprised when Naruto and Menma are next to the pink banshee with each of their kunais pointing the sharp ninja weapon at fan girl's face. Naruko then tightens her grip "if you ever and I mean ever call me skank or anything similar to it I'll kill you and I give you my word Sa-ku-ra" hissed Naruko.

Kiba then howls like a horny dog and Sasuke smirks at Naruko with lust in his eyes but before they can make any commit Naruto savages savagely punches Sasuke in the face and Menma power kicks Kiba in the jaw breaking it the two hits cause both Kiba and Sasuke to hit the wall hard givibg both a concussion and knocking them out cold Iruka quickly runs over to the two unconsious clan heirs Iruka's face then turns red with rage "you baka! You just gave Kiba a broken jaw and Sasuke a factured skull you could've killed them" said Iruka as he glarea at the two twins.

Naruto and Menna look at each other they just shrugged their shoulders "so and I don't care if he dies. it's not like that piece of trash/scum is my friens." said both Naruto and Menma in cold tone not giving a fuck if they killed Kiba and Sasuke Iruka is shocked at hearing both Naruto and Menma not caring if Kiba and Sasuke died "I know those two don't like Kiba and Sasuke but for them to not care if Kiba and Sasuke die." thought Iruka "you idiots how can you think that they'll be comrades aren't those two your friends." screamed Iruka.

Both Naruto and Menma glare at Iruka they couldn't believe how foolish Iruka is them being friends with Kiba who sexual harrass their sister and Sasuke believing hes better than everyone and who sees their sister as a breeding stock. "We don't see Sasuke or Kiba as comrades." said Naruto glaring at Iruka. Menma deepens his glare at Iruka" Iruka your an idiot why the hell would you think that flea flea-bitten mongrel and that arrogant piece of trash" snarled Menma glaring heatly Iruka.

Iruka couldn't believe what the two said he couldn't come up with a resort to what they said Mizuki coughs into his hand "okay that's enough for today you're all can go" said Mizuki as he takes both Kiba and Sasuke to the hospital with Sasuke fan club and Akamaru following behind Mizuki.

Everyone heads home except Naruto, Naruko, and Menma head to **Training Ground 18** but unknown to the Uzumaki triplets a brown raddle snake is following the triplets. This isn't any normal snake no this was a snake that belong to the **Ryūchi Cave** the snake was ordered my Manda and The White Snake Sage to watch ovet Naruto, Naruko, and Menma ever since the morning the snake was watching the triplets it was surprised that how protected they were with each othet and thry wake up 2 hours early just to pratice their chakra exercise it was surprise with how much chakra the three had the snake was even more surpised how they were arguing with their teacher.

Anko looks over her shoulder seeing the brown raddle snake by her leg she thrn raises her eyebrow at the snake. "What are you doing here Sukiningu-doku-san?" asked Anko wondering what's Sukiningu-doku doing here since Sukiningu-doku specializes in steath and spying.

Sukiningu-doku hissed its tongue at Anko " **Hello Anko-chan it's good to see you. I am here on orders from Manda-sama and Sage-sama to watch over Naruto, Naruko, and Menma Uzumaki"** Said Sukiningu-doku in a feminine voice.

Anko is left shocked the only thing going through her head is why the boss and leader of the snakes intrested in her students "why does those two want you to spy on the gakis?" asked Anko Sukiningu-doku then tells Anko that The White Snake Sage wants the snakes name to rise since thanks to Orochimaru the snakes name has gone done Anko is shocked at hearing what Sukiningu-doku tells her.

" **Sage-sama is intrested in your students if they can impress Sage-sana he will allow the Uzumaki Siblings to sign the contract** " said Sukiningu-doku aa she raddles her tail " **Earth Release: hiding with in dust (Doton: Chiri no naka ni kakushimasu** )" said Sukiningu-doku she then merges within the ground.

Anko then smirks pulling out dango from nowhere and start munching onto the sweet food "don't worry Sukiningu-doku my student will impress Manda-sama and Sage-sama" said Anko as she continues to munch on her snack lucky for the Snake mistress she didn't have to long she then heard Menma talking about stupid Iruka shen then raises her eyebrow she then Iruka could be quite annoying and her students from Iruka annoying. She then sees the triplets drop down infront of them with a dark scowl "So what's got you brats so pissed" asked Anko they then told her about their day Anko then scowls at tbe mentioning of Kiba and Sasuke harrassing Naruko she especially couldn't believe how stupid Iruka is.

"Alright guys enough about mutt face, prince emo, pink slut, and Iruka-baki. It's time to start your training and for todays training is surviving me" said Anko cracking her knuckles. She charges at three before they can do anything kicks Naruko across her chest sending Naruko flying Anko doesn't stop when she grabs both of Naruto and Menma's faces she then spins around throwing both blonde and redhaired in air.

"Ah this sucks dattebayo" screamed Naruto, Menma, and Naruko.

 **With Hinata**

Within the Hyuga compound Hinata is sparing with Hanabi her baby sister on the sidelines Hiashi is watching his two daughters spar with each other usualy this wouldn't be anything special but today and recently over the three years his eldest daughter has gotten quite stronger. The head of the Hyuga clan has a small smile this sight is surprising since Hiashi alaways has a stern stoic experssion "good Hinata has gotten better maybe in time she'll get rid of her weakness and become a proper clan heir for the Hyuga clan" thought Hiashi.

As the two sisters contiune spar Hanabi breathes exhaustingly as Hinata enters her person space Hinata then opens Hanabi's chest, stomach, and right leg she struggles to get up Hanabi breathes heavenly with swest coming down from her brow Hanabi stumbles and collapse on her butt not able to keep up with her older sister "Onē-san sure has gotten stronger but has she decided to stop going easy on me" thought Hanabi as she struggles to get up.

Hiashi nods head proud of his elder daughter improvment he doesn't care why or how she gotten stronger he only cares for a strong heir "That's enough Hinata Hanabi" ordered Hiashi giving them both an arrogant glare they both bow their head to their father "hai Otō-sama" said Hinata and Hanabi in respect.

The two waited paitently for their father to give them an ordered "Neji get in here" ordered Hiashi Neji comes into the hall glaring at Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi with nothing but hate "yes Hiashi-sama" snarled Neji Hiashi ignores the glare from his nephew "Neji you will be fighting Hinata" oredered Hiashi Neji nods his head he then looks at Hinata with hatred she tries to ignore the glare as best as she can she then shakes her head both Hinata and Neji walk infornt of each other they bow to each they then get into the Hyuga fighting stance.

Hiashi gives them a signal to start sparing Neji quickly runs at Hinata he tries to open palms her she then leans her head left dodging Neji attack. She then binds her knees she open palms on Neji's knees causing him to stumble. Hinata swiftly gets behind him open palms on his back causing him to fall Neji quickly gets up open palms on her right cheek then two finger strikes her in the chest causing her to loose her breathe he then goes for a open palm to the stomach Hinata drops to the ground she then sweeps her leg under Neji's foot causing him to fall on his face he gets up and glares at Hinata hatedly. Hinata gives her cousin a confident look making Neji even more pissed "I won't lose to you Neji-itoko I won't be anyones pu-pu-pun-pun-punchung bag I-I-I pr-pro-promise Nar-Naruko-chan and I p-pr-pr-promise N-N-Na-Naruto-kun I will become strong" thought Hinata she then thinks back when she first met Naruko.

 **Three Years ago**

It was a normal day at the academy with Shikamaru sleeping, Choji eating, Ino and Sakura glaring at each other, Kiba checking out Naruko, Sasuke being emo, Naruto, Naruko, Menma, and Shino siting together with Shino explaining his clans insects Hinata is blushing looking at Naruto as his eyes shine in wonder at how cool Shino insects are.

Naruko stops listening to Shino as he turns his head around seeing Hinata Hyuga the meek heires she thought Hinata was staring at her until she follows where Hinata is staring at her blonde triplet Naruto Uzumaki Naruko smirk smiscellaneously at the bluenette " I'll be back guys" said Naruko.

Naruto, Shino, and Menma nods their head "very well Naruko-san" said Shino not showing any emotion. Naruto waves to Naruko"Okay Shisutā-chan" said Naruto Menma waves back at her " have fun Shisutā-chan" said Menma.

Naruko then walks over to the blushing Hinata-san "Hey Hinata-san" said Naruko Hinata eeps at seeing Naruko infront of her "Na-Na-Naruko-san" stuttered Hinata as she's shocked seeing the grinning Naruko.

"So watcha doing Hinsta-san" asked Naruko who has a mischievious smile that would make a fox proud.

Hinata blish deepens "no-no-nothing Nar-Naruko-san" stuttered out Hunata.

Naruko grin is now shit eating she then pokes Hinata on her forehead causing the heires of the Hyuga clan to eep "are you sure Hinata-san cause I'm pretty sure you were totally checking out my brother Na-ru-to" said Naruko enjoying the fluster and crimspn red face of Hinata Hyuga "So Hinata likes my brother. I wonder if Naruto-ani knows he might know but mostly hasn't told us since either ani-san doesn't feel like it or he just hasn't told us yet" thought Naruko.

Hinata shakes her head negatively but couldn't really deny it since she was staring at Naruto if Naruto looked at Hinata he would see her whole face scarlet red " ch-ch-checking out Na-Na-Naruto-kun" mutters Hinata.

Naruko then giggles at Hinata "hey Hinata-san wanna be my friend and hang out with my brothers. We could be bestfriiiiends and I can tell you things about Naruto-ani" teased Naruko as gets into Hinata's face.

Hinata leans back not really knowing how to respond with someone wanting to be her friend since everyone looks down at her or believes she's arrogant like her family members "y-y-y-you wa-wa-want to be my fr-friend?" asked Hinata with a shocked expression.

"Heck yeah Hinata come on dattebayo" said Naruko she then grabs Hinata hand pulling her up and dragging the Hyuga heires to her brothers and Shino. Naruko and Hinata are now standing infront of the boys "welcome back Naruko-san hello Hinata-san" said Shino as he commands his insects to pick up a pencil. Menma smirks at the two females "hey sis wassup Hinata-san" said Menma. Naruto just grins at the two "hey Naruko-Shisutā hi Hinata-chan" said Naruto Naruko smirks back at the boys "hey guys oh yeah Hinata-san over here will be hanging out with us" said a smirking Naruko her male siblings just shrugged their shoulders Naruto then steps up and smirks at Hinata "I heard your from the Hyuga Clan that's so cool I bet your strong Hinata-chan I like strong woman like you unlike Sakura-Bondēji (whore)" said Naruto causing Hinata to blush at the compliments and his choice of language "Na-Naruto-kun likes strong woman" thought Hinata on that day Hinata promised to never be weak again.

 **Flashback End**

The spar between Hinata and Neji became intense with both Hyugas not giving up neither faulting with Neji having a swollen cheek, black eye, and fractured jaw and Hinata has bruised cheek, bruised shoulder, and bleeding lip.

Neji glares heatly at Hinata. Hinata glares right back at Neji but not with hate with conviction in her eyes showing she won't give up

Hinata moves with grace Neji tries open palm her in the face Hinata quickly dodges the attack Hinata rolls on her right side she kick Neji in the leg causing him to stumble Hinata then circles around Neji giving him a one, two, three open palm strike she then double palms him in the chest knocking the wind out of him causing him to fall on the ground.

Neji quickly gets up he then jumps up in the air going for a haymaker palm strike her face making Hinata fall on the ground Hinata stands up quickly getting into the Hyuga stance "give up Hinata-sama it is your fate to lose" said Neji arrogantly Hinata just shakes her head negatively "no Neji i'm not like you who believes they are dictated by fate" said Hinata Neji not taking being made fun of easy He quickly charges at Hinata she charges back at him open palms him in the stomach them strike him in the neck causing Neji to cough Hinata then hits him on his temple causing Neji to fall hiting the ground hard knockung Neji out Hiashi nods his head Hanabi smiles at her sister at defeating their cousin. Hinata smiles at her win she then bows to her father "good job Hinata maybe you can be a proud clan heir you are now dissmissed.

 **With Ino**

You would usually find Ino, Inoichi, or her mother attending the flower shop but not today, today the Yamanka family shop is closed. The shop is close due to Ino telling her father she wishes to start training Inoich was ecstatic teaching his daughter about the Yamanka clan jutsu but the head of Yamanka was worried why Ino suddently wanted to train he honestly hope it wasn't for some boy like Sasuke Uchiha unlike the civilians of Konoha he didn't like Sasuke he didn't trust the Uchiha after all he was the one who went inside the boys head seeing how damage Itachi left his brother and to stay the boy was fine is a sttaight up lie no the boys head is so damage he'll do anything to get revenge on Itachi he told Hiruzen how damage the boy mind is and the boy would most likely betray the village just to gain stregnth of course Hiruzen didn't believes this and believe the boy would nevet betray the village Inoichi sometimes believe Hiruzen trust the people of Konoha to much.

Inoich sighs and massages the temple of his forehead hime-chan please tell me you aren't doing this to impress Sasuke Uchiha" groaned Inoichi hoping it wasn't to impress the brat.

Ino glares at her dad she then pouts she couldn't believe her dad thought she was truing to impress Sasuke "then again the only person I told who crush is Sakura, Hinata-chan, Naruko-chan, Obviously Menma-kun since he's my boyfriend no doubt he told his brother and sistet" thlught Ino "no i'm not doing this to impress anyone. It's just if i'm partnered with Shikamaru and Choji don't want to depend on them like some Damsel in Distress I want to be able to protect myself" explained Ino.

Inoichi nods his head at what his daughter saying which it's true when using the Mind transfer technique or anyother of the mind jutsu it leaves the body helpless "okay hime-chan I will be teaching you the **Mind Body Switch Technique (Shintenshin no Jutsu** ) is the signature technique of the Yamanaka clan. Originally, this ninjutsu was suited for intelligence-gathering missions rather than it, a ninja sends his mind as spiritual energy into a target's body supplanting the target's mind with their own. The user transfers their consciousness to the target, giving them complete control of the body for a short period of time. While in control of the body, the user is able to communicate with the target. Since the user is in another body, they are also able to use that body's chakra." explained Inoich.

"Um daddy i would also like to learn something else besides our family clan jutsu" said Ino.

Inoichi raises his eyebrow since he couldn't remember anyone in their clan wanting to learn anything else but clan jutsu "okay hime-chan what else would you like to learn" asked Inoich.

Ino then grins at her father "I would like to learn taijutsu, kenjustu, and maybe ninjutsu" said Ino she then laughs at her father enjoying the shock expression on his face.

 **With Naruto, Naruko, and Menma**

After five hours of running away from Anko and her snakes the triplets came with an idea to win against their sensei sadly one of them had to be the bait Menma allowed himself to be bait Menma just had to piss off the busty purplenette which wasn't that hard Menma then had to gain the attention of several dangerous animal he gain their attention by throwing kunais at them Menma is now charging at Anko with Lions, centipede, scorpions, gorillas, spiders and wolves both Naruto and Naruko sweat drop at the Stampede of giant creatures "I don't even want to know Menma-ani pissed off all these damn animals" said Naruto having Naruko agree with him.

"Now if I were the brats where would I be" said Anko looking all around her she then hears stomping she turns around seeing a large stamped she curses under her tongue shen then Summons a giant python "Ketsuekikawa (blood river) I need your help" yelled Anko "damn those cheeky ass brats" thought Anko.

Ketsuekikawa nods it's head " **Yes my lady** " said in a deep voice (imagine what Tim Curry sounds lime ) " **Wind Release: Gale of the Ghost Wave (Foton:Gōsuto-ha no geiru** ) "yelled Ketsuekikawa releasing a huge torrent of wind. Anko goes through the nessary hand signs "Take this you god damn bitches **Fire Release: Blooming Hungry Pack of Tigers intense flame (Katon: Tora hageshī honō no ueta pakku o sakimasu** )" yelled Anko as she release six giant packs of tigers once the blazing tigers combine with the torrent of wind it creates a giant wave of white fire six headed Tiger burning everything in sight " Now be burned by the flame animal god **Combination Scorch Release: Almighty White Tiger God of Apollo ( Kumiawase Shakuton:Aporo no zen'nō no howaitotaigā no kami** ) " yelled Anko she, Sukiningu-doku, Ketsuekikawa, Naruto, Naruko, and Menma watch as everything being incinerated and scorched by the giant tiger she then breathes out exhaustingly Ketsuekikawa goes back to Ryūchi Cave "is that all you brats got" yelled Anko she then get a respond she then grabs her kunai repairing herself for anything.

" **Unsealing Technique: Multiple Exploding Kunais ( Kaifū tekunikku: Fukusū no bakuhatsu Kunais** ) yelled Menma suddently 20 kunais with explosive tags on then starting to rain down. But Menma's siblings don't allow Menma to have all the work Naruto pulls out a scroll he then smirks " I'm not letting you do all the work Menma-ani **Element Unsealing: Wind Release: Witch Hunter (Yōso kaifū :Futon: U~itchihantā** )" yelled Naruto the sealing scroll glows bright releasing four huge crescent moon-like wind scythes. Naruto throws her own sealing scroll up in the air she releases her seal sending five demon wind mill shuriken tied together with ninja wire " **Unsealing Technique: Demon Ring of Moon Windmill ( Kaifū tekunikku: Tsuki kazaguruma no akuma no ringu** ) " yelled a grinning Naruko when all attacks combine it creates a huge flaming demon windmill ring heading towars Anko "don't underestimate us dattebayo " **Combination Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Demon's eye to the underworld (Kumiawase uzumaki fuinjutsu: Akuma no me o meikai e** )" yelled the three Uzumakis.

Anko is shocked at the combination the children use She moves at speed of high jounin narrowing dodging the destructive attack but not without recieving third degree burns on her right arm and lower right leg Anko breathes exhausting as she falls to the ground "god dammnit if I didn't dodge that artack I would be done for" said Anko.

Sukiningu-doku is shocked seeing the level of jutsu the tripletd use " **I must return to Manda-sama and Sage-sama"** said Sukiningu-doku she then poofs back to Ryūchi Cave.

"Wow brats that was some fight now take me to the damn hospital I got third degree burns brats" ordered Anko they each smirked at their sensei.

"hai sensei" said Naruto "was our jutsu touch for you Anko-senseo" grinned Menma.

"You fuckin brats look what your damn jutsu did" yelled Anko as shes pointing behind her they look back seeing the trees are cut clean off with flames on them "damn that's cool" said Naruko Anko couldn't help but to agree.

 **At Ryūchi Cave**

Sukiningu-doku then quickly inform The White Snake Sage and Manda what has happen both are pleased " **thank you Sukiningu-doku you are dismiss. My children we truly have a gem amoung gems we don't just have The children of thr Yondaime but the child of prophecy as wel** l" hissed The White Snake Sage.

Leaving all the Snakes shocked they then cheer Manda bows to The White Snake " **wait a minute your saving one of the Yondaime children is the child of prophecy do you know which one is the child of prophecy**?" asked Manda his leader.

The White Snake Sage nods his head " **I believe it is the male blonde he has strange chakra it feels different** " said the White Snake Sage buth this caused the snakes to wonder if they knew one of the Uzumaki siblings is the child pf prophecy why didn't the toad sage try to do anything to make sure Naruto, Naruko, and Menma sign the Toad Contract.

Manda then decides to voice everyones question " **But Sage-sama if those damn toads knew why didn't that perverted of a summoner of Gamabunta didn't keep in contact with the children or at least train them?** " asked Manda.

The large white snake blows smoke out " **They probably didn't contact the children probably because that idiot of a shinobi Jiraya-Hakujaku aho (Retarded dumbass) was to busy peepung on females and fucking sluts, whores, and prostitutes. But it's most likely because the leader of the toads has gotten weak in his old age that old toad would openly forget someone that fucking idiot prpbably forgot who the fuck the child of prophecy is but their lost is our gain** " said the White Snake Sage.

 **Two days latet With Naruto, Naruko, and Menma**

The triplets are jogging arpund the village with their weights being increase the weights are now at 50 pounds after Anko was fully healed she had Naruto, Naruko, and Menma spar with her for three hours after that she taught them how throw kunai and shiruken they did that for 7 hours.

Now the triplets shall begin the next step in their training "okay brats enough of the warm up get your asses over her!" oredered Anko in no time Naruto, Naruko, and Menma run up to her Anko then smirks "now for your next lesson is learning the **Shadow Clone Jutsu Technique (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu).**


	4. Chapter 4

_Now for the Snake Empire there's only three girls left Bonney, Hancock, and Viola but as I said like last time next Saturday I will eliminate someone from the poll._

 _ **(A/N: i will be updating**_ ** _Soul and Mind of_** _ **Pain, Foxes of Snake, Snake Empire, House of Zod, Fox of trials, Two sides of a coin, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, Student of the Scorpion, Cunning of a fox and Tides of Hardship**_ ** _)_**

 _After I updated my stories I will be writing a Naruto x Inuyasha with the pairing being Naruto x Kikyo it will be called "Great Fox Demon". The second one will be a Naruto x certain magical index the pairing is Naruto x Saten the story will be called "Twin Winds of Esper". The third will be A Naruto x Sekirei the pairing is Naruko x Kazehanna and a small harem this would probably be the only yuri story I make I so probably because it's the only one i could actually think of it will be called "My Dear Ashikabi._

 _The fourth one will be a Naruto x Batman story this will take places during various of animated movies and tv shows but mostly from batman animated series justice league the pairing will be Naruto x Batgirl the story will be called "_ Bats, Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance".

The next story will take place during the phoenix saga it will be called "Power From Within" the pairing will be Naruto x Jean grey. Another one will be a Naruto x Ultimate Spiderman this story will be called "Supreme Carnage" the pairing will be Naruto x She-hulk.

I will be doing a Naruto x All New X-men the pairing will be Naruto x Jean Grey the story will be called "Worlds of Power". Now this story I've been dying to write its a Naruto x digimon the story will be called "Light and Dark" the pairing will be Naruto x Kari and Menma x Mimi. I will be making a Naruto story called "Our Nindo Way" the pairing will be Naruto x Shizune and Menma x Ino. This one will be Naruto x A certain Magical Index this story will be called "Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend" the pairing is Naruto x Komeo.

Another Naruto x Batman story will be called "Fox, War, and Love the pairing is Naruto x Shizune .I will be writing a Naruto x Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles the story will be called "Ninjas of Whirlpool" the pairing will be Naruto x April Menma x Karai. And the last story will be a Naruto x High school of the dxd it will be called "Heir of Gordon" the pairing will be Naruto x Rias, Akeno, Sona,Koneko, Kuroka, Asia, and Xenovia

 _After Foxes of Snake I'll be updating Fox of trials then The Three Kings and after that two sides of a coin, Cunning of a fox and tides of Hardship. And FYI I don't care about your negative thoughts and as I said from the beginning this is NOT A MOTHER FUCKING BASHING STORY NOR DOES BEASTA HAV A BETA OR ANYONE TO LOOK OVER MY STORIES SO STOP SAYING I NEED ONE and this is the Las time I'm finna say this._

 _Now it's time for a deaaaaaaaaath battle...JK._

 _But it is time to continue on with Foxes of Snake._

* * *

Now the triplets shall begin the next step in their training "okay brats enough of the warm up get your asses over her!" oredered Anko in no time Naruto, Naruko, and Menma run up to her Anko then smirks "now for your next lesson is learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu Technique **(Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)**. " grinned Anko staring down at her apprentices.

Each of the siblings raised an eyebrow except Naruto at this obviously not knowing what the Kage Bunshin is "uh, Anko-sensei is the Kage Bunshin like the Bunshin? " asked Menma having a confused look he and his siblings have a cringe expression at the memory of them attempting Bunshin no Jutsu let it be known it was an embarrassment for the three Uzumaki siblings.

Naruto narrows his eyes in confusion "I know I heard of the Kage Bunshin I just don't where. " thought Naruto in confusion.

Anko shook her heads negatively "no while the Bunshin is just an illusion jutsu the Kage Bunshin are clones that you can you use in battle,and while the bunshin is a E-rank the kage bunshin is a B-Rank Kinjutsu created by Tobirama Senju. To put it simply brats the shadow clones are clones that can cause physical damag but while this is useful to over whelm your enimes one of the characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user.

The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself,on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the 's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together, but what makes the jutsu a kinjutsu is if the user creates too many clones the user will recieve a large backlash but you brats shouldn't worry about that." said Anko in a lecture tone making the purplenette a sensei vibe.

At hearing there's a backlash part caused the three sibling's tan skin to turn ghostly pale "w-w-wait a minute..i-i-if the kage bunshin can cause a backlash then why are we learning the Kage Bunshin? " asked a nervous Naruto but Anko knew even though the three uzumaki siblings are nervous about the backlash they are also excited at the notion of increasing their training by using Kage Bunshin.

"Naturally you would have to worry about the backlash but, for you three you won't have to worry about that. " said Anko as she's tries to convince the triplets about their weariness about learning this jutsu.

Naruko ubs the back of her head nervously "Anko-sensei why don't we have to worry about?" ased Naruko with her brothers wondering the same thing.

Anko gives her students a half smirk she then pats both blondes the redhead on each of their heads "I'm glad you ask my foxy little students , have any of you had diffcultly performing the academy jutsus?" asked Anko each of the siblings look down embarrassment while they were good in fuinjutsu they had a difficult time doing the D-rank jutsu this of course made the other students laugh at the three Kiba and Sasuke also made it a habit to remind them of it. Anko seeing the embarrassed look from them took it as a yes "the reason for this is because you three have so much chakra, which makes performing D-rank jutsu incredible hard since they require so little chakra which is near impossible for you three." Said Anko.

Each of them gain a ooh expression "is that why Bunshin and henge are so hard for us due to our large chakra coils?" asked Menma with his arms crossed.

Anko nods her head "yes while I'll be teaching you brats you'll just have to work harder won't you." Said Anko grinning down at Naruto, Menma, and Naruko.

The Uzumaki siblings nod each of their heads furiously they then punch their hand on their palm grinning back at their sensei "hell yeah we won't let anything stop us from reaching our dreams right guys!" asked Naruto grinning at his brother and sister.

Menna grins back at his brother "hell yeah right you are Naruro-ani it doesn't matter what's in our way ya'know!" Yelled Menma grinning like a fox.

Naruko smirks at both of her brothers "yeah Naruro-ani is right we didn't stop when everyone doubt us and we ain't gonna stop now!" Yelled Naruko grinning like a fool.

Anko grins at this she loved their never give up attitude "so you won't give up even if you have to work ten times harder than most people?" Asked Anko.

They all shook their head negatively "hell no we won't let anyone stop us we are Naruto, Menma, and Naruko Uzumaki we won't give up no matter what ya'know!" Yelled Naruto with his chest puff out while both Naruko and Menma have their arms crossed grinning like Orochimaru had just gotten the sharingan.

Anko kneels down in front of them with her face inches away from their "is that so, even if Hokage-sama said you couldn't?" Asked Anko.

"Hell no Dattebayo!" Yelled the three siblings grinning at Anko.

She smirks back at them then she gains a serious expression "good I most likely wouldn't train you if you three gakis would've just quit. Besides I know you three are the type to train hard and not ask for any short cuts you would rather gain strength than actually having it given sadly some people would rather have someone like a prodigy that picks up things fast but while people like Sasuke Uchiha or Neji Hyuga learn fast they don't have the potential to be a truly great shinobi !" stated Anko with confidence and conviction in her voice.

Naruto, Naruko, and Menma look in awe at Anko. "Y-y-you think we have that much potential Anko-sensei?" asked Menma as he, Naruko, and Naruto looks up at their sensei in awe since there's a short list of people believing them with only being Hiruzen, Ayame, Teuchi, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Enjeru Hyuga ( **Angel Orca** ), and Burūāsu Uchiha ( **Blue Earth** ) but Burūāsu has been in a comma since the Uchiha Massacre and no one is actually sure when will she awake some have said she watched her older sister Gurīnmūn Uchiha ( **Green Moon** )killed by Itachi Uchiha.

Anko nods her head "of course I would rather train you three than that Uchiha gaki I mean have you seen how he carries himself with that "I'm better than you " look and don't get me started on those fucking Uchiha dick riders but back to your question Menma, yes I do when I see you three I see people with untapped potential and people who could even become a legendary shinobi and kunoichi." said Anko as she looks towards Naruto and Menma with a toothy grin she then turns her head towards Naruko "and sadly for us kunoichi there's a small list of legendary kunoichi tell me Naruko hoe many great kunoichi do you know? " asked Anko with her arms crossed under bust.

Naruko rub the back of her head "well...umm, Pakura of Scorch Release, Lady Chiyo, Tsunade of the Sannin, Koharu Utatane, Mito Uzumaki from what I've read she fought along side with Hashirama against Madara, and from what I heard Mei Terumi but from what I heard she's a power kunoichi but there's not many extremely powerful kunoichi. "said Naruko with a frustrated expression.

Anko nods her head "true, now tell me what's your dream? " asked Anko.

Naruko blinked her eyes four times before having a large grin splitting grin "my dream is too become the strongest Fuinjutsu Master and to be the most powerful Kunoichi in history Dattebayo! " yelled Naruko.

Anko grins at this she then turns towards the smiling Naruto and Menma Uzumaki "and what about you two what are your dreams? " asked Anko.

Naruto gives Anko a half grin "my dream is to become a hokage not just any hokage a greater hokage then anyone before me Dattebayo! " yelled Naruto giving Anko his infamous Uzumaki grin.

Causing Anko to smile at him she then turns towards towards Menma he nods his head understanding its his turn "I guess it's my turn. Alright then, my dream is too become the God of Shinobi someone who's strong enough to project his family Dattebayo! " yelled Menma grinning at his sensei.

Anko smiles at this while their dreams maybe different from each other each of their are unique in their own way. Anko then claps her hands gaining their attention "okay brats let's begin with teaching you guys the Kage Bunshin. Now the way to perform the Kage Bunshin is by doing the use use the tiger seal instead of the Ram, Snake, and Tiger hand sighs now get your asses moving I have plans for your torture session! " yelled Anko with her voice holding authority.

Naruto, Naruko, and Menma each raised an eyebrow at this "uh...don't you mean training Anko-sensei?" asked a nervous Naruto with his siblings nodding each of their heads.

Anko grins down at Naruto "I know what I said gaki! Now get your asses moving before I send a snake where the sun don't shine! " yelled Anko grinning like a mad woman which the siblings believe their sensei is crazy, they each nod their head and quickly trying to learn the Kage Bunshin before Anko takes her word to heart.

 **With Hiruzen**

Usually the old Kage is stressing over paper work, annoying citizens who bitch about Naruto, Naruko, and Menma pranking them, the citizen breathing down his neck about not allowing the "demon triplets " to go the academy and corrupting the other children, or his former teammate/rival Danzo keep hassling him about putting Naruko, Naruto, Menma Uzumaki , Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara in his own training system Hiruzen obviously denied his request he knew Danzo hadn't shut down the root like he ordered he's just waiting until his student Jiraya gets enough information on him then him, Jiraya, Homura ,Koharu, clan heads, and some his elite jounin will personally end the war hawk.

Sometimes the old kage wondered why Hashirama even created a citizen council in the first place it never truly made sense to him, but now decades later the citizens try to get themselves involve in shinobi matters. Hiruzen knew if they tried this shit with Tobirama his sensei would put them in their place with just a fiercest glare shutting them was honesty believed kami is punishing for not being a stricter Kage and how he failed to look out and help Minato's and Kushina's children after he promised he'll make sure they are treated well but it seemed like he failed at that, from the day those three were bored he regretted telling everyone of them becoming the jinchuriki of Kyuubi he was truly dissapointed at how many people actually doubted Minato's fuinjutsu skills.

But today the aged kage stress is starting with a hospital patient not just any patient but the sole female Uchiha Burūāsu Uchiha. Hiruzen honestly regrets allowing Itachi killing off his clan and Itachi begging him to spare his little brother Hiruzen honestly regretted that too since he senses dark chakra within the young Uchiha. Hiruzen knew the boy didn't care about the village he'll he had never once heard the boy visiting Burūāsu he doesn't know what was going through Itachi's mind to Hiruzen that child was selfish and arrogant and self absorb just like his traitorous father. He said he would spare Sasuke but as soon Sasuke Uchiha did anything to threaten the village he'll kill the child he will not let another Madara or Orochimaru to be born.

Hiruzen massages his forehead reading the hospital records of Burūāsu since she was admitted to the hospital "ugh, Burūāsu-chan when will wake up. I just don't understand Sasuke was placed in a genjutsu that made him watch as Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan but he wasn't put in a comma yet Burūāsu-chan watch Itachi killed Gurīnmūn and she was put in a comma for three years. I do hope you wake up son. " said Hiruzen the age Kage then gets up from his seat and exits the hokage office.

As the Kage walks through his village everyone from man, woman, and child waves at the grandfather Kage, Hiruzen waves back giving everyone a grandfather smile but in the inside he was groaning at the ass kissing citizens he was really annoyed at the citizens for always kissing ass and how cruel citizens are to the Uzumaki triplets but he had himself to blame he knew his sensei would be angry at how weak he had become.

Hiruzen then sighs softy "I really must do something sooner or later the citizen council are going to think they can do whatever they want. " thought Hiruzen he wonders what Naruto, Naruko, and Menma are doing "those kids are most likely training with Anko-chan. " thought Hiruzen with a light chuckle he then shakes his head from his thoughts and notices he's Infront of the hospital.

Hiruzen enters the hospital heading towards the front desk the nurse at the front door bows to him "H-H-Hokage-sama...W-W-W-What are..you doing here ? " asked the young nervous nurse.

Hiruzen smile at her and waves are off "please calm down child, no need to get your self stressed. I'm just looking for a patient now tell me has Burūāsu Uchiha been moved since she's been admitted here? " asked Hiruzen in a kind tone.

The young nervous schools her head negatively "n-n-no Hokage-sama...miss Burūāsu is still in room 23." said the young nurse who's still nervous at talking to the hokage.

Hiruzen nods his head "may I go see Burūāsu-chan miss... "trailed Hiruzen.

The young woman blushes in embarrassment at noticing she has yet gave Hiruzen her name "oh I'm sorry Hokage-sama...my name is Suisei Fūdo ( **Comet Hood** ) and I'll take you to Burūāsu room, please follow me." said Suisei Hiruzen nods his head she then bows to Hiruzen and leads him to the Burūāsu room the walk towards the female Uchiha room was quite which Hiruzen was thankful for. As they made it to the room they look towards the bed ; on laying on the bed is a fair-pale skin child who's at the age of 9 she has pink-pale lips, Burūāsu has elbow length purple wavy hair.

Suisei looks towards the sleeping and Hiruzen she nervously rubs her heads together "uh, Hokage-sama may I ask you something? " asked Suisei Hiruzen nods his head "I was wondering what happened to her?" asked Suisei looking at the young girl in sadness.

Hiruzen then sighs "you remember when Itachi Uchiha had killed his fellow clansmen but his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha correct? " asked Hiruzen Suisei nods her head "well Sasuke wasn't the only person who survived that night Burūāsu here had witnessed the death of her older sister Gurīnmūn had died at the hands of Itachi seeing the death of elder sister must've been so traumatising that caused her mind to shut off. " said Hiruzen.

Suisei was saddened this to watch a family member must've been horrible she like the villagers had lost her parents during the kyuubi attack but unlike them she didn't the Uzumaki siblings how could she, they were just born that fateful day. Suisei then narrows her eyes in suspension at hearing the name of Gurīnmūn. "that name..Gurīnmūn sounds so familiar." pondered Suisei.

Hiruzen closes his eyes "the reason why her name sounds so familiar is because she was thekfeared Feather Wing of End ( **Owari no Fezāuingu** ). But Burūāsu was also known as Burūāsu of the Blue Feather ( **Burūāsu no Burūfezā** ) and the Osprey Sage ( **Osupurēsēji** ). " said Hiruzen shocking the young medic.

Suisei couldn't believe this girl in a comma is the Osprey Sannin she still remembers when Gurīnmūn had fought Hiruzen, Homura, Koharu, and Jiraya thus earning the title of sannin the female Uchiha was also renown with her prows for spears and being the creator of **Sōjutsu** (art of the spear), she was also known for her Earth Release and Fire Release she also created the Iron Release ( **鉄遁, Tekkon** ) is a unique nature release developed by Gurīnmūn Uchiha . While it is a combination of the fire and earth natures, the Iron Release is unique in that it does not require a kekkei genkai in order to be used. Instead the user simply requires expert chakra control and adept skill with both basic natures used in its creation. Techniques of this nature primarily manifest themselves in attacks that burst from the earth or by drawing upon the metals nearby, including the iron within the blood.

Suisei shook her head from her train of thought "but what about Burūāsu parents were they killed by Itachi Uchiha? " asked Suisei.

Hiruzen shook his negativity "no they didn't Burūāsu and Gurīnmūn parents had died before the Uchiha Massacre. Their mother Suzume Uchiha ( **Sparrow** ) had died four years ago from brain, lung, and a heart disease and their fatherUetatori Uchiha ( **Hungry Bird** ) had died five years ago on mission when going up against a group of missing Kiri ninjas." said Hiruzen with a solemn tone.

Suisei looked down in sadness its no wonder she fell into a coma if she was Burūāsu they she would fall into a coma after watching her last family member died. "That poor child I couldn't imagine the pain she went to loosing her father then her mother and then her older sister." said Suisei in a saddened tone.

"Yes I agree she has lost alot in such an early life it's truly sad that Sasuke doesn't visit her, ugh..at least Naruto-kun has his brother and sister. I still remember how heart broken Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan, and Menma-kun were when Burūāsu first went into a coma she was actually one of their first " said Hiruzen. Suisei nods her head the two stand in silence with only the beeping of the machine and the soft breathing of Burūāsu. The two continued to stand in silence for three minutes. Suisei tell me has her condition changed? " asked Hiruzen looking at the nurse.

The young medic sighs loudly "sadly, she hasn't we had hope their will be at some changes but unfortunately any changes. " said Suisei.

"Do you know if she'll wake up? " asked Hiruzen.

Suisei shook her heads negatively "sorry Hokage-sama but we don't. The only thing we can do is wait and see if she wakes up I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help Hokage-sama. " said Suisei with a tone of sadness laced in her voice.

Hiruzen puts his hand on the young girl "you shouldn't blame yourself Suisei-san. It's neither yours or the hospitals everyone has done everything they could the person who's truly at fault is Itachi. " said Hiruzen "it's also mine, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo's fault. " thought Hiruzen.

Suisei bows to him "I will be leaving you know I do hope little Burūāsu wakes up soon she was some friends waiting for her. " said Suisei she then walks out the room leaving only Hiruzen and the slumbering female Uchiha.

He then sighs loudly "Itachi something went down that night didn't it. We gave you a mission to eliminate all the Uchiha's that were planning the coup. Hiruzen had a feeling someone had helped Itachi. Hiruzen then narrows his eyes "Jiraya you can come out now. " ordered Hiruzen.

Jiraya then merges from the group with a lecherous grin "that Suisei sure has body just look at her titties they must be double C-cup I'll have to do some research on-Jiraya stop being a pervert! Didn't ask you to come to the village just to hear you talk about your next book. " said Hiruzen in a serious tone while Jiraya was one of his loyal ninjas of konoha his perverted tendencies annoyed him.

Jiraya rubs the back of his head nervously with a goofy grin "ehehe, sorry sensei so, why did you want to talk to me sensei, I doubt it was for a friendly chit chat ? " asked Jiraya with a now serious expression.

Hiruzen nods his head "you are correct Jiraya I know you've been looking for Orochimaru but I need you to delay that mission. "ordered Hiruzen in a tone fitting for an aged Kage.

This shocked Jiraya ever since his former/ teammate Orochimaru had left the village his sensei had ordered him to find Orochimaru and his ware a bouts and now to hear his sensei ordering him to hold off on the mission. Jiraya looks at Hiruzen with shock in their eyes "b-but Sensei why.. I mean Orochimaru-teme is a treat to the village what can possibly be a greater threat than Orochimaru. " asked Jiraya with a stern look.

Hiruzen narrows his eyes at Jiraya his once warm brown eyes had become cold as ice what Jiraya is seeing isn't Hiruzen-sensei or the man he saw as a grandfather no the person in front of him is Hiruzen Sabutobi The God of Shinobi ( **Shinobi no Kami** ),Third Hokage ( ** _Sandaime Hokage_** ), and The Professor ( ** _Purofessā_** ) which causes the toad Sannin to back up in fear at his sensei's piercing glare. "I'll tell you what's more important than an outside threat an inside threat." said Hiruzen.

Jiraya then narrows hi eyes "you're talking about Danzo aren't you sensei? " asked Jiraya in a cold tone.

Hiruzen nods his head "yes I am. I have been thinking Jiraya. " said Hiruzen.

Jiraya raises his eyebrow at this "and exactly what have you been thinking sensei? " asked Jiraya narrowing his eyes at his aged Hokage.

Hiruzen let's out a loud sigh "I've been thinking about all the things I've done and accomplice when Tobirama-sensei had made me the Sandaime Hokage and I have to be honest with myself I'm not proud with myself. " said Hiruzen with a solemn tone.

"Sensei what are you saying you're a great Hokage. " said Jiraya trying to convince his sensei he isn't a bad Kage.

Hiruzen looks at Jiraya doubtfully "Am I really Jiraya I allowed Orochimaru to escape when I could've killed him, I even allowed Danzo to live even after he disobeyed me when I ordered him to disband the Root and when Danzo had sent Tenzo to assassinate me and yet I allowed him to live, I even allowed Tsunade and Shizune to leave when the village obviously needed medic ninjas, I didn't even help Minato-kun and Kushina-chan when they fought Kyuubi or when Minato fought that mask man, I even allowed Itachi to eliminate the Uchiha's who were involved in the coup and look what happened Burūāsu is in a coma and I know someone had helped Itachi, I didn't even Naruto-kun, Menma-kun , and Naruko-chan when had promised Minato-kun and Kushina-chan On their death I will make sure they are projected and ninjas and I regret telling the village about them being the jinchurikis of Kyuubi ." said Hiruzen with sadden look.

"Sensei you shouldn't blame yourself on Tsunade-hime, Orochimaru-teme, or anything it's not your fault none of it is and what are you talking about I've spied on Naruto, Naruko, and Menma and from what I seen the brats are the extremely skilled with Fuinjutsu and from what I've seen Menma is excellent with explosive tags. " said Jiraya.

"That is true but only because they had heard about fuinjutsu and they decided to learn it the only thing I've done is give them tips, hints, and books about Fuinjutsu other that I haven't really help and Menma what really got him interested in kayakujutsu is researching on Hanzo and had found out the man prominent in exploding tags. Do you know that a few guys at the academy tried to harass her. " said Hiruzen.

Jiraya narrows his eyes "what happened did they do anything to her? " asked Jiraya in cold tone.

Hiruzen shook his head negatively "no, before they can do anything Naruto and Menma had brutally beaten the boys when the teachers had found the boys unconscious with a fractured skull broken jaw when the parents had tried to threaten Naruto and Menma. Those two had opening stated they would do it again if needed when Iruka tried to scold them Naruto and Menma had said they would project their sister no matter what and Naruko had said the same stating she cares more about her brothers than anyone she even said if she had to rescue her brothers and a villager she had a said her brothers are more important than any villager or a comrade I had tried to tell them everyone in the village is precious they had just scoff saying "that maybe true but their not our family we're family and no one can replace us" after that they had just stormed out.

You know Jiraya I had originally planned to put them in a one story one bedroom apartment but they had said "if you put us in that shit hole we will blow that apartment and prank you in the worst way possible. We will not live a small apartment if you truly care about us give us a two story apartment and 3 bedroom" after that they'd stormed out I agreed with them giving them a bigger apartment. " said Hiruzen with a disappointed look.

He then narrows his eyes "but it's time for me to start acting like hokage ando show everyone this isn't a democracy but a dictatorship and it's time to start acting like a true Kage and getting rid of any threat to the village. " said the aged Kage he then looks at Jiraya "that's why i'm ordering you,Kakashi, Neko, and Tenzo to search for anything can have that bastard executed without the Damiyo breathing down the back of my neck about killing someone who's an asset to the village I also want you to find out who attacked Minato. " ordered Hiruzen.

Jiraya massages his chin " that might just work since Kakashi is a good tracker along with Yuago and along with Kakashi's dogs and Yuago's Jaguars it wil make tracking him easier , and with Tenzo we might be able to find out about all the secrets Danzo has and every dirty deal he has done. But, I suppose I can contact one of my spies but what about Naruto, Naruko, and Menma?" asked Jiraya.

Hiruzen sighs "they are being trained by Anko Mitarashi..ugh, if you actually tried to be there for them you might have known that. " said Hiruzen.

Jiraya just waved him off. "Naw I'm to busy besides it would cut time with my research anyway I'll be leaving sensei." said Jiraya he then shunshin ( **Body Flicter Technique** ) out the room heading towards the nearest hot spring.

Hiruzen sighs loudly "Jiraya you idiot I suppose I shouldn't be surprised after you are a giant pervert ugh. Minato would dissapointed that you choose perving on women instead being there for his childhood. Oh well, you will learn soon I can already tell those three will sign the Snake Contract maybe this will teach you a lesson my perverted student. " said Hiruzen with his arms crossed.

He then turns towards the sleeping female Uchiha "I honestly hope you wake up soon Burūāsu-chan. " said Hiruzen he then shunshin back to his office.

 **With Anko, Naruto, Naruko, and Menma**

An hour later, each of the siblings pant loudly while Anko smirks at them with pride she honestly didn't believe they would learn the Kage Bunshin within an hour. Anko now holds nothing but pride for her students "I must admit these brats sure know how to impress. I can already tell they are going to be great ninjas and maybe Naruko can actually prove not all kunoichi became a ninja for some guy. " thought Anko she honestly hated those type of hell her Yuago, and Kurenai hate those fan girls she knew there's only a small amount of kunoichi that actually care about being a strong kunoichi.

Anko shakes her head from her own thoughts and stare at the Uzumaki triplets who are celebrating about learning the Kage Bunshin. " Alright brats now since you've brats have learn the Kage Bunshin it's time to step up your training brats today we will be focusing on your stamina, ninjutsu strategy, battle tactics, and assassination plan. At the end of the month we will find out which element affinity each of you brats have. " said Anko each of triplets eyes shine in excitement at the prospect of learning something new. Anko then claps her hands loudly snapping the Uzumaki siblings get out of their daze " now my foxy students create 500 clones and have each group split up into the group of a hundred!" ordered Anko with a large grin She then creates 10 clones "now get your asses together we're breaking day light." grinned Anko.

Each clones nod their heads and going both Anko clones "yes Anko-sensei! " yelled everyone with a large grin.

 **With the original Anko and Taijutsu and Stamina group**

"Okay brats now you know the deal but just like I said it's time to increase your training and you brats don't just have to survive me but my snakes also! " yelled Anko she bites her finger and slams her hand on the ground a large smoke envelopes her once it clears the 200 clones are met face to face with twenty giant Anacondas, Python, and Guardian Snake "and if one of you clones gets destroyed the memory you have will be transported back to the original." said Anko with a grin.

If her grin was shit eating then Anko has as a grin splitting grin "now foxies split up in a group of twenty and prepare yourselves cause your asses our mine!" Grinned Anko smirking darkly at them

 **With Battle Tactics Group**

Anko gazes down at her students " now my little foxy students Battle Tactics or **Military tactics** are the science and art of organizing a military force, and the techniques for combining and using weapons and military units to engage and defeat an enemy in battle. Changes in philosophy and technology have been reflected in changes to military tactics. In contemporary military science, tactics are the lowest of three planning levels: (i) strategic, (ii) operational, and (iii) tactical. The highest level of planning is strategy: how force is translated into political objectives by bridging the means and ends of war or mission . The intermediate level, operational, the conversion of strategy into tactics, deals with formations of units. In the vernacular, tactical decisions are those made to achieve the greatest immediate value; strategic decisions are those made to achieve the greatest overall value, irrespective of the immediate results of a tactical decision." said Anko in a military tone.

 **With Assassination Plan group**

One of the Naruto clones raises his hand "um Anko we are learning about Assassination. I thought only the Anbu do that? " asked a Naruto clone.

Anko hums to herself that may be true as you must know usually with gennin teams there's always a front assault, tracking, and strategy team but that's where it changes I'm training each of you to do missions that ninjas are trained to do kill. " said Anko she looks on at her students noticing they are playing extra attention.

Anko smiles at this"good you brats are focused on me now you may or not know assassination is an extreme measure not normally used in for a team of gennin since the hokage believes the days of having children go on assassination missions .No assassination instructions should ever be talked about within public the only people are allowed to know are your fellow shinobi and kunoichi comrades .

Consequently, the decision to employ this technique must nearly always be reached in the field, at the area where the act will take place. Decision and instructions should be confined to an absolute minimum of persons. Ideally, only the assigned team may be involved. In safe assassinations, the assassin needs the usual qualities of a clandestine team. They should be determined, courageous, intelligent, resourceful, and physically active. In lost assassination, the assassin must be a fanatic of some sort. Politics, religion, and revenge are about the only feasible motives. Since a fanatic is unstable psychologically, they must be handled with extreme care.

When the decision to assassinate has been reached, the tactics of the operation must be planned, based upon an estimate of the situation similar to that used in military operations. The preliminary estimate will reveal gaps in information and possibly indicate a need for special equipment which must be procured or constructed. When all necessary data has been collected, an effective tactical plan can be prepared. All planning must be mental; no papers should ever contain evidence of the oper ation. In resistance situations, assassination may be used as a counter-reprisal. Since this requires advertising to be effective, the resistance organization must be in a position to warn high officials publicly that their lives will be the price of rep risal action against innocent people. Such a threat is of no value unless it can be carried out, so it may be necessary to plan the assassination of various responsible officers of the oppressive regime and hold such plans in readiness to be used only i f provoked by excessive brutality. Such plans must be modified frequently to meet changes in the tactical situation.

The essential point of assassination is the death of the subject. A human being may be killed in many ways but sureness is often overlooked by those who may be emotionally unstrung by the seriousness of this act they intend to commit. The specific technique employed will depend upon a large number of variables, but should be constant in one point: Death must be absolutely certain.

Techniques may be considered as follows: Manual; It is possible to kill a man with the bare hands, but very few are skillful enough to do it well. Even a highly trained Judo expert will hesitate to risk killing by hand unless he has absolutely no alternative. However, the simplest local tools a re often much the most efficient means of assassination. A hammer, axe, wrench, screw driver, fire poker, kitchen knife, lamp stand, or anything hard, heavy and handy will suffice. A length of rope or wire or a belt will do if the assassin is strong and agile. All such improvised weapons have the important advantage of availability and apparent innocence. In all safe cases where the assassin may be subject to search, either before or after the act, specialized weapons should not be used. Even in the lost case, the assassin may accidentally be searched before the act and should not carry an incrimin ating device if any sort of lethal weapon can be improvised at or near the site. If the assassin normally carries weapons because of the nature of his job, it may still be desirable to improvise and implement at the scene to avoid disclosure of his ident ity.

One of many of the techniques are accidents, for secret assassination missions , either simple or chase, the contrived accident is the most effective technique. When successfully executed, it causes little excitement and is only casually investigated.

The most efficient accident, in simple assassination, is a fall of 75 feet or more onto a hard surface. Stair wells, unscreened windows and bridges will serve. Bridge falls into water are not reliable. In simple cases a private meeting with the subject may be arranged at a properly-cased location. The act may be executed by sudden, vigorous [excised] of the ankles, tipping the subject over the edge. If the assassin immediately sets up an outcry, playing the "horrified wit ness", no alibi or surreptitious withdrawal is necessary. In chase cases it will usually be necessary to stun or drug the subject before dropping him. Care is required to insure that no wound or condition not attributable to the fall is discernible after death.

Falls into the sea or swiftly flowing rivers may suffice if the subject cannot swim. It will be more reliable if the assassin can arrange to attempt rescue, as he can thus be sure of the subject's death and at the same time establish a workable al ibi. If the subject's personal habits make it feasible, alcohol may be used to prepare him for a contrived accident of any kind. Arson can cause accidental death if the subject is drugged and left in a burning building. Reliability is not satisfactory unless the building is isolated and highly combustible.

Another technique of assassination are drugs. In all types of assassination except terroristic, drugs can be very effective. If the assassin is trained as a doctor or nurse and the subject is under medical care, this is an easy and rare method. An overdose of morphine administered as a sedat ive will cause death without disturbance and is difficult to detect. The size of the dose will depend upon whether the subject has been using narcotics regularly. If not, two grains will suffice.

If the subject drinks heavily, morphine or a similar narcotic can be injected at the passing out stage, and the cause of death will often be held to be acute alcoholism. Specific poisons, such as arsenic or strychine, are effective but their possession or procurement is incriminating, and accurate dosage is problematical.

Edge Weapons or any locally obtained edge device may be successfully employed. A certain minimum of anatomical knowledge is needed for reliability. Puncture wounds of the body cavity may not be reliable unless the heart is reached. The heart is protected by the rib cage and is not always easy to locate. Abdominal wounds were once nearly always mortal, but modern medical treatment has made this no longer true.

Absolute reliability is obtained by severing the spinal cord in the cervical region. This can be done with the point of a knife or a light blow of an axe or hatchet. Another reliable method is the severing of both jugular and carotid blood vessels on both sides of the windpipe. If the subject has been rendered unconscious by other wounds or drugs, either of the above methods can be used to insure death.

Bombs, explosive tags, and demolition charges of various sorts have been used frequently in assassination. Such devices, in terroristic and open assassination, can provide safety and overcome guard barriers, but it is curious that bombs have often been the imp lement of lost assassinations.

 **With Ninjutsu Strategy Group**

A Menma clone smirks at his purplenette sensei "so Anko what will we be learning and what the hell is Ninjutsu strategy? " asked Menma.

Anko smirked "I'm glad you asked my little red fox it is the strategy and tactics of unconventional warfare,guerrilla warfare and espionage purportedly practiced by we ninjas who use with shurikenjutsu, kenjutsu, sojutsu, bōjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, and element chakra. Now the soft gloves are off now from now on I'll be drilling the nessassry aspects of the ninja world in your thick tiny skulls. " said Anko grinning at the Uzumaki siblings each of the clones felt like this isn't going to be like one of Iruka's lectures.

* * *

 _(A/N: I have decided to add three more stories to my list I will the first one will be a Naruto, Spawn, and DC new 52 the story will be called "Uzumaki Spawn" I've created a poll for the story the people who I've chosen is Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman, and Catwoman._ _The second one will be a Naruto x Archer story it will be called" The Fox Spy" the pairing will be Naruto x Cheryl. And the third story will be a Naruto x Transformers the story will be called "Speed Demons" the pairing will be Naruto x Samui. )_

 _ **(A/N: when the poll for Snake Empire ends I shall have the poll for Soul and Mind of Pain on my page )**_

 **Snake Empire Poll**

 **Menma x Jewelry Bonney -** **49**

 **Menma x Boa Hancock -** **48**

 **Menma x Viola -** **42**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Tundra and Avalanche: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of Fox: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _A Menma clone smirks at his purplenette sensei "so Anko-sensei what will we be learning and what the hell is Ninjutsu strategy? " asked Menma._

 _Anko smirked "I'm glad you asked my little red fox it is the strategy and tactics of unconventional warfare, guerrilla warfare and espionage purportedly practiced by we ninjas who use with shurikenjutsu, kenjutsu, sojutsu, bōjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, and element chakra. Now the soft gloves are off now from now on I'll be drilling the necessary aspects of the ninja world in your thick tiny skulls. " said Anko grinning at the Uzumaki siblings each of the clones felt like this isn't going to be like one of Iruka's lectures._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

One might think two years would go by fast well if you are a citizen then yes but when you are a shinobi those two years go by slow especially during the two years you are doing nothing but training. This was exactly how Naruto, Menma, and Naruko spend the two years training there wasn't a time where the three Uzumaki siblings weren't training one might have want a break but not for them.

Since all they want to do is become a ninja and reach their respectful dream but they had visited Ino, Hinata, Shino, Enjeru Hyuga ( **Angel Orca** ), and Burūāsu Uchiha ( **Blue Earth** ). They were surprised that Hinata was being trained by Hiashi while they were caught by surprised they were happy that their friend is being trained by her strict and asshole of a father they even heard that Enjeru was being trained by Hayate. From what Enjeru had told them he's learning kenjutsu not only that but he's learning to combine his Byakugan abilities with his kenjutsu thus creating a new Hyuga technique.

It had seemed like Ino was being trained by her Inoichi not only that but he training her in her clan jutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu which is a good thing. Mostly due to the weakness of mind jutsu thus leaving your body helpless at least this way she won't have to rely on mind ninjutsu to help on missions.

When they had visited Shino they had found he's not also training but creating two new breed of insects one of the breeds he's creating is a breed of fire parasites and the others is frost parasites. Shino had done this because he wanted to make himself different from his other clan mates. It was also to improve on his on his skills of a shinobi.

When Naruto, Menma, and Naruko had visited Burūāsu that were shocked not because their Uchiha friend is still sleeping no they were shocked because Burūāsu was awake while they had to leave the room so the doctors and nurses can check on their friend she would then have to go through therapy after all that she reunited with her friends while she was happy about her friends visiting her she was furious at her clan mate Sasuke for not visiting her and his reason was that he was busy training and he didn't have time to waste his time on someone weak. But the Uchiha boy thought she would kiss his ass but he had forgot that she was an Uchiha and had gave him a vicious punch to the face which had nearly broke his jaw.

But with Burūāsu back at the academy they had got a transfer student called Sai. They didn't really talk to him due to his off putting fake emotions he would have on his face at time not only that but the paled boy had reminded them of Sasuke while being emo and not brooding or arrogant they still didn't like how emotionless he was. They also had another transfer student who went by the name of Ryūsei Tsukinaki ( **Meteor/Moon Without** ) who had came from Amegakure and they had learn he comes from a clan who have doujutsu and kekkei genkai called Rage Eye ( **Ikarino-me** ) and Dark Release ( **Meiton** ) they don't really understand but someone his sword is connected to his doujutsu.

They were quite surprised they got along with him due to how cold and uncaring he is but they had sense his emotions which were mostly anger, hatred, and sadness but his, hatred over power the other two emotions but as soon as they knew it he, was their friend he even told them he also had Fire Release ( **Katon** ) and Lightning Release ( **Raiton** ).

Naruto, Menma, and Naruko had also changed thanks to the training of Anko Mitarashi they were no longer loud, and the knuckleheads no they are now calm, collected, and serious after all being loud as a ninja will only get them kill in the long run. Even though they aren't a bunch of loudmouths the one thing that never change is their love for ramen. While training with Anko they had found out their element affinity Naruto has Wind Release ( **Futon** ), Menma has Fire Release ( **Katon** ), and Naruko had Water Release ( **Suiton** ) they have even learned bukijutsu.

Naruto and Naruko had learn kenjutsu while Menma had decided to learn Kyūjutsu and kusarigamajutsu. They even had learn some of the snake ninjutsu like Binding Snake Glare Spell **(Jagei Jubaku),** Hidden Snake Hands **(Sen'eijashu** ), and Fang of Snake ( **Sune no Kiba** ). Which has created by Menma this technique is a long range jutsu; the user can snakes underground or above the ground once the, snakes latch on to the prey the snakes will send a poison through the system that disrupts the chakra of the opponent. They even had learn Manda's substitution jutsu Manda-Style Body Replacement Technique ( **Manda-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu** ). But with the help of the Kage no Bunshin they were able to not only improve their taijutsu, fuinjutsu, and kenjutsu but also their ninjutsu.

But not only had their started learning kenjutsu and kusarigamajutsu but their very weapons were crafted at Ryūchi Cave but they were made out of the same metal the kusanagi was made out of. Naruto's sword is called Shūsui ( **Clear Autumn Water** ), Naruko's sword is called Minazuki ( **All Things End** ) and Menma's blade are called Kubikiri Orochi ( **Beheading Serpent** ). Each of the weapons were given to them by Manda.

( **A/N: Naruko's sword looks like Retsu's sword, Menma's weapon looks like madara's chain sickle, and Naruto's blade looks like Zoro's sword** )

 **At the Academy**

Even though it has been two years later everyone still wears the same clothing except for Menma the red haired Uzumaki now wears a black sleeveless shirt over the shirt he wears a a black short sleeve shirt that has red fur collar on the back of the shirt is a red swirling whirlpool. He, wears red shinobi gloves, black shinobi pants, and black shinobi shoes he akso has a small scroll strapped to his side.

Burūāsu has pale yet healthy skin, she dark grey-blue colored hair. Her hair goes down to her shoulders, she has light brown colored eyes. She wears the traditional Uchiha high collar grey shirt on the back of the shirt she has the Uchiha Clan symbol. She wears grey arm warmers, she has wrapping bandages wrapped around her hands. She wears skin tight grey pants that go to her knees, she has wrapping paper wrapped around her left leg, and she she wears blue shinobi pants.

Enjeru is a pale skin boy who has a dark lavender colored eyes, the young Hyuga has light brown colored hair. Enjeru has his hair in a bun ponytail that reaches his back he has his ponytail braided. He wears a black shirt chinese collar dress shirt button up, he has black bandages wrapped around both of his arms, he wears white shinobi pants, and wears high top black shinobi shoes.

Ryūsei has fair skin, his eyes are dark brown in color. He has bright blue spiky hair (Similar to Grimmjow's hair style). He wears a black shirt, over the shirt he wears a green jacket that has white lining running across it on the back of his shirt is an upside down cross that's colored in black. Black shinobi pants, black shinobi shoes, and he has a katana strapped to his back.

Menma smiles at Ino "hey Ino-chan tired? " asked Menma with a smirk as he see's Ino face on the desk he and his siblings laugh as they hear the platinum blonde groaning.

Ino turns towards Menma "stupid homework! It's evil! " groaned Ino.

Menma laughs at Ino "it wasn't that hard. I mean look at Kiba he doesn't seem stressed about the homework but then again he doesn't have that much brain powersaid Menma causing Ino to laugh cutesy.

"The real question is what we're doing? Why because then we'll find out what has made you so tired." said Shino.

Menma nods his head in agreement "wise words by quiet friend. So what were you doing last night ?" asked Menma.

"Shopping. " said Ino in a flat tone.

Naruto who's sitting next to Menma just stares, at Ino with a deadpan expression while his red-haired brother has a large sweat drop on the back of his head "really shopping? Are you some type of idiot or something? " asked Naruto.

Ino growls at her fellow "shut up baka! Don't need to hear that from you! " wailed Ino but by doing so had caused all the attention of every student, Iruka, and Mizuki.

Mizuki stares at the two blondes with hatred and annoyance. Hatred for Naruto Uzumaki and annoyance at the heiress of the Yamanaka Clan. Mizuki shifts his eyes at the scared chunnin who has an angry expression "Naruto, Ino if you two love talking so much tell me what I was talking about?" asked Iruka in a stern tone.

Both blondes couldn't help but to shrug their shoulders and feel nervous but their nervousness has to do with having everyone stare at them with an intense stare and Iruka's glare "um, genjutsu. " said Ino hoping that was the answer but her hopes failed as Iruka shook his head negativity.

Iruka couldn't help but feel disappointed more for himself even though Naruto, Menma, and Naruko's had made friends the three triplets still wanted nothing with with chunnin instructor even when he promised to buy them ramen. While the Uzumaki siblings want nothing with him he can only hope for the best and try to help them as much as he can either it be, as a sensei or friend but that doesn't mean he he'll give up trying to reach out to them.

Iruka shakes his head negativity at Ino "I'm sorry that's wrong Ino. I was talking about Intel. Can either of you two tell me the importance of Intel? " asked Iruka, Naruto raised his, head causing Iruka to smile "yes, Naruto. What's your answer? " asked Iruka with a small smile.

Naruto nods his head as he gains a stoic expression "Intel is everything. With false Intel it can lead to the endangerment of not only your squad but of the client and in turn false Intel can become fatal and with good Intel you can prepare of what is to come on the mission. " said Naruto with a stoic tone.

"Nerd. " whispered Kiba causing a few snickers can be heard.

Naruto narrows his eyes at Kiba he then turn his eyes at Akamaru "Akamaru please learn to control your pet. I think you need to tighten his collar." said Naruto causing everyone to laugh at Kiba.

Iruka sighs in tiredness and in annoyance he honestly wish Kiba, Naruto, and Menma will get along but with Kiba's constant advances of trying to get Naruko to go out with him. Naruto and Menma will never be Kiba's friend he can't blame to the brothers for being hostel at Kiba since canine inspiring shinobi has made quite the few sexual approaches at Naruko. He knew Naruto and Menma didn't dislike Kiba no the two brothers held nothing but hatred at Kiba and Sasuke. While the two hated Sasuke for his whole 'I'm better than you and your nothing but a lowly piece of trash compare to me'. Naruto and Menma also hates how arrogant Sasuke is but Iruka knew what really pissed the two off is that Sasuke wanted Naruko to breed his future Uchiha children Iruka honesty doesn't know how one child could be so arrogant but Iruka puts it up to how arrogant the child's father was.

"Everyone be quite. " said Iruka everyone soon quiet down he then turns back to Naruto "while you are right Naruto but there are some cases where even with the correct Intel the mission can go south especially with unforeseen circumstances. " said Iruka.

Suddenly the bells rings "alright that's it for today but tomorrow there will be a sparing match so be ready and we will critique your level of taijutsu. " said Mizuki everyone tells a hai and storms out of the room.

Iruka turns towards Mizuki "it's almost time you know that right? " asked Iruka.

Mizuki nods his head with a fake friendly smile "yeah it is Iruka. By next year we will see who has what it takes to be a shinobi of Konoha. " said Mizuki but in the inside the whitenette was grinning sinisterly "and soon Orochimaru-sama will have what he wants and those Kyuubi brats will finally be dead. " thought Mizuki darkly.

Out of the academy Naruto, Menma, Naruko, Ino, Ryūsei, Hinata, Enjeru, Shino, and Burūāsu can be seen standing in front of Kiba who's smirking at Naruto with a feral smirk. Naruko sighs at this "great, what the hell does the mutt want now. " thought Naruko in annoyance as she stares at the Inuzuka boy.

Ino stares at the grinning Kiba with a deadpan expression "does he ever give up? " whispered Ino in a clear tone of annoyance it had seemed like almost every day Kiba or Sasuke would try to annoy Naruto or her Menma one way or another but it was mostly Kiba who made it a routine to not only annoyed Naruto, her boyfriend Menma, and her best friend Naruko.

Ryūsei let's out a snort "tsk, nope idiots love to hear themselves. " said Ryūsei in a cold tone glaring at Kiba Naruko let's out a laugh.

Hinata presses her fingers together in her usual shy attitude "um, th-that isn't ni-nice to say Ryūsei-san." said Hinata in a polite tone she also glances at Naruto and blushes "N-Naruto-kun really is handsome. " thought Hinata.

Ino and Naruko grins at how shy Hinata is "don't worry Hinata your pal, Ino Yamanaka will help you win the heart of your crush! " thought Ino with a mischievous grin Naruko also had the same type of mischievous grin on her whiskered face.

Naruto stares at Kiba with a stoic expression with his hand on his hip "what the hell do you want mutt! " demanded Naruto in an annoyed tone.

Kiba glares daggers at Naruto "aye don't act all high and mighty baka! You may have gotten a little smart but you're still a baka! " yelled Kiba.

"Okay..and?" asked Naruto with a, raised eyebrow.

Kiba tilts his head in confusion "huh! You should be scared idiot the Inuzuka taijutsu is as powerful as the Hyuga taijutsu! " screamed Kiba while everyone just had a sweet drop off of their head. Naruto, Menma, and Naruko had to chuckle but their chuckles turned into full blown laughs everyone gives the Uzumaki siblings a questionable stare "aye what the hell is so damn funny! I'm serious. " snarled Kiba as he, watch the three wipe away the tears they had running down from their face.

Naruto who's holding onto Menma's shoulder wipes his tears of laughter away "we know you're serious." cackled Menma.

"Then what the hell is so damn funny loser! " growled Kiba in anger and frustration.

Naruto grins at Kiba "you wanna know what's so funny? " asked Naruto Kiba nods his head. "Fine I'll tell you we find it funny that an idiot who has to rely on his little pet. Kiba your an idiot and besides we don't even know who will we be sparing against tomorrow I mean all we know I can be fighting against Sai." said Naruto in a cold tone.

The large group of inspiring ninjas walk around Kiba Ryūsei turn his head at Kiba as the two stare at each other Ryūsei's once dark brown eyes turned blood crimson his eyes gain a triangle that's upside down. Kiba then shivers in fear at Ryūsei's mysterious Ikarino-me "trash will always be trash no matter how much you try you will remain trash. " said Ryūsei he then deactivates his Ikarino-me.

Enjeru shook his head at his bluenette friend "must you scare him? " asked Enjeru with a sigh as he rubs the back of his head nervously.

"It was necessary why because sometimes people need to learn where they stand and Kiba is too dumb to see through reasoning sometimes one must take physical approach when dealing with idiocy." said Shino in his usual flat tone.

Naruto nods his head in agreement he then gains a toothy grin "alright everyone I don't know about you but I'm starve ya know! " exclaimed Naruto.

Naruko smirks at her brother she then wraps her arms around Burūāsu and Ino's shoulders "hell yeah! What Naruto-ani said! Next stop Ichiraku Ramen!" yelled Naruko the three siblings then storm off leaving the other in a trail of dusk.

Burūāsu smiles she then turn towards Ino who's obviously annoyed at Naruto, Menma, and Naruko's impatient attitude towards ramen "oh wow he choose ramen over walking with you how does that feel? " asked Burūāsu in a teasing tone.

Ino just scoffed at the female Uchiha. Ino knew that Menma will never choose ramen over the thought of Naruto choosing any type of food even if it's favorite sounded ludicrous. After all what sane person would pick food over someone except maybe if the person was her former friend Sakura then that'll be a different story all together.

"Yeah right, as if Menma-kun would choose me over ramen. I know he loves ramen as much as he loves training. " thought Ino with her arms crossed.

Shino glances at the platinum blonde who glances at him "do you feel threatened that Menma's heart has been stolen by something he finds more desirable? " asked Shino but just as he finished talking Ino slams her fist into Shino's head. Later that day Naruto and friends can be seen eating ramen, laughing and having a good time. Well Hinata is smiling as she watches Naruto eats, Shino is observing everyone.

Menma leans his head on Ino's shoulder causing the blonde to blush she turns her head "what w-was that for Menma-kun? " asked Ino as she stares into Menma's blue eyes.

Menma gives Ino a sly smile he then shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner "I don't know you look to kissable Ino-chan. Besides I can't help myself. " said Menma with a smile he then leans in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips as their lips connect Ino moans into the kiss.

The two then pull away as they feel someone staring at them each of them turn their heads and meet a grinning Ayame who has a star gazed expression. Menma and Ino stare at Ayame with a raised eyebrow "what? " asked Menma as he feels uncomfortable that Ayame has staring at them and the redhead could've sworn that he saw a twinkle in the ramen cooks eyes.

Ayame then gains 1,000 watt smile "aww, the two of you are just too cute! " said Ayame causing the pair to blush from embarrassment.

Teuchi let's out a soft chuckle as he grabs the. Bowls of empty ramen. He then let's out a sigh of happiness "to be young and love such a wonderful thing. " said Teuchi .

Naruto turns towards the blushing Hinata "hey Hinata how goes the training?" asked Naruto in a curious tone as he wonders how her training is going.

Hinata slurps the ramen and smiles kindly at Naruto with a crimson blush "y-y-you want...to know my training is going? B-b-but why?" asked Hinata with a blush across her cheeks she stares at the empty bowl of ramen as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

Naruto grins at Hinata with a toothy grin "of course I do Hinata." said Naruto.

"Well um...Otou-sama ha-has taught me a...a lot he even be-begun teaching me s-some of h-his personal jutsus." said Hinata in her stuttered tone.

Naruto looks amazed at Hinata "wow that's great Hinata." said Naruto with a half smirk.

Hinata faces turns a deep crimson not being able to take the praise from her crush she faints right there. With her unconscious her body leans to the side luckily for Hinata Naruto is sitting next to her. Burūāsu chuckles at this "aren't you two cute. " said Burūāsu in a teasing tone Naruto turn his head not even minding Hinata's head is laying against Naruto's arm.

The female Uchiha grins at this "aww, is Naru-kun blushing? " teased Burūāsu Naruto just scoffed at Burūāsu and mumbling incoherent words under his breath but the only thing she was able to hear was him talking about feeding his snakes.

Ino glances smirks at Naruto "he totally likes her. " thought Ino with a smirk she then turn towards Naruko who's sitting next to Ryūsei "so Naruko, you guys ready for the spar tomorrow? " asked Ino.

Naruko shrugged her shoulders in an uncaring motion "I guess but it's no big deal. " said Naruko without any care in the world after all why should she or her brothers care they spar with Anko on q daily basis so sparing against some of their peers won't really be hard will except if they fought someone who was profound in taijutsu.

Ino stares at Naruko as if she had lost her mind "what are you serious everyone would be watching I m3an don't you guys want everyone to see you put Sasuke-teme and Kiba-baka in place? " exclaimed Naruko.

"We do but. " trailed Naruko as she Watches Enjeru drink some tea.

Ino glares at her fellow blonde with a twitching eyebrow "but...what! " screech Ino glaring at Naruko as she's grinding her teeth.

Naruto let's out a sigh "while humiliating those two idiots does sound appealing we rather for everyone to see besides her classmates. " said Naruto with a smirk.

Menma grins at Naruto "besides sooner or later everyone will know Uchiha-gomi isn't all that special. " said Menma with a dark grin that had sent chills down Ino's back causing her to blush.

 **Time Skip-One Year**

Everyone in the academy can be seen chattering happily well mostly due to them passing the Genin test this allowing them to become proud shinobi and kunoichi of the village. Sakura can be seen glaring at Naruto, Menma, and Naruko with heated daggers. The pinknette walks up to the three Naruto shots Sakura a questionable stare "what do you want Haruno-teme?" asked Naruto with a snarl as he glares at the most annoying girl he's met.

Sakura stares at each of their faces she then stares at their headbands that are tied to their head "how the hell did you pass! You three are too stupid to pass! " demanded Sakura.

The Three triplets eyes then became icy cold causing Sakura to back up in fear "are you sure you aren't talking about yourself and not us. " mocked Naruto. Sakura then grits her teeth in frustration she then tighten her fist causing Naruto to sigh he then u sheaths his Shūsui and points the blade at Sakura who's shaking her fear "Haruno-teme leave us and go to your faggot lover Sasgay or will use you as my personal target practice. " threaten Naruto Sakura choose the right decision and left the three alone.

Ryūsei walks up to the three and gives each of them a half smirk "well that's one way getting rid of a nuisance of course I would've chosen the more direct approach. " said Ryūsei cracking his fingers with a dark expression on his face.

Naruko giggles at Ryūsei's dark attitude "always the one with a violent solution hug Ryūsei-san? " asked Naruko with a smile.

Ryūsei just shrugged his he then gives her a grin showing his pointed fanged canine teeth "eh, if it gets the job done. Then so be it. But have you guys heard? " asked Ryūsei gaining Naruto, Menma, and Naruko's attention.

"Heard what? " asked Menma with a serious expression.

Ryūsei then narrows his brown colored orbs "that Mizuki is dead. " said Ryūsei.

The Three looked at him a shocked expression "he's dead but why? " asked Menma.

Ryūsei tilts his head cracking the bone in his neck "supposedly Mizuki had tried to steal a scroll from the hokage's vault the anbu found him and arrested him. " said Ryūsei in an emotionless tone.

Enjeru who's sitting on a desk tilts his head in confusion at Ryūsei "how do you know he's dead I mean what if they took him to a prison." said Enjeru.

Ryūsei gave him 'really' look "think about it Enjeru not only had Mizuki snuck in the hokage vault who's a chunnin but he was also planning to flee the village. Which makes him a traitor do you honestly think Sarutobi will allow a traitor to be allowed to live. " said Ryūsei in his usual cold tone but his tone was laced with disgust.

"He's right you know. If the hokage would allow him to live even if he sent Mizuki to prison it would make him seem weak besides look at Iruka-sensei. " said Naruto.

Enjeru shots Naruto a raised eyebrow he then looks at Iruka who has a cast on his arm. The male Hyuga then runs his hand through his hair "yeah, I suppose I see where you coming from Ryūsei but I supposed that also explains the scowl on his face. " said Enjeru he then turns towards Burūāsu "who you think we'll be paired with? " asked Enjeru.

Burūāsu shrugged her shoulders "who knows. I just hope I'm not with my asshole of a cousin or Sakura-gomi. " groan Burūāsu in annoyance everyone nods in agreement with her.

"That's not nice I don't think sh-should talk like that about Sakura or Sasuke. " said Hinata.

Burūāsu raised an eyebrow at Hinata "so, you want them to be your teammates? " asked Burūāsu Hinata blushes in embarrassment and play with her fingers. Burūāsu just stares at her with a deadpan look "thought so. " thought Burūāsu.

Iruka then claps his head causing everyone to turn towards him "everyone please take a seat. Alright I'm very proud of each and everyone one of you for passing Genin Exam this is the first step into your ninja career. Now, let us began with the team placement. " said Iruka with a smile. He then stares down at the clip board "Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi your sensei will be...Yuago Uzuki." said Iruka.

Shikamaru let's out a groan "great I have to deal with Ino what a drag. " complained Shikamaru.

Ino glares daggers at the lazy Genin "shut it Shikamaru! I don't wanna be with a lazy idiot like you I'd rather be with my Menma-kun then a sloth! " insulted Ino.

Iruka ignored the banter between the two "Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and...Hinata Hyuga your sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi." Iruka with a smile.

Kiba grins in an idiotic fashion, Shino nods to himself, and Hinata has a downcast expression "I wanted to be paired with Naruto-kun. " thought Hinata she then glances over at Naruto.

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno..Sai, and...Sasuke Uchiha- cha! love conquers all!" squealed Sakura.

Iruka has a giant tic mark on his at Sakura interrupting him "your sensei will be Kakashi Hayate. Team 11 will be Enjeru Hyuga, Burūāsu Uchiha, and Ryūsei Tsukinaki your sensei will be...Genma Hatake." said Iruka.

Ryūsei smirks at Enjeru "I guess that answers your question? " said Ryūsei.

Enjeru nods his head with a smile "yeah I guess you're right. " said Enjeru.

"And finally Team 9 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Menma Uzumaki, and Naruko Uzumaki your sensei - before the chunnin instructor could finish he hears a loud crash Iruka turns and see's none other than Anko who has a wide grin "alright triplets get your assets moving were wasting day light! " ordered Anko as she stares at the Uzumaki siblings.

Iruka groans out loud "Anko you can't just jump through windows like that plus you're too early. " complained Iruka.

Anko then pulls out a kunai "how does me ripping you a new asshole sound. " said Anko in a cheerful tone causing Iruka to shiver in fear and every person in the room except Naruto, Menma, Naruko, Shino, Burūāsu, Enjeru, and Ryūsei even the fearless Sasuke shivered in fright.

Iruka waves his hand negativity "th-that won't be necessary." stuttered Iruka in fear.

Anko gives Iruka a half smirk "smart choice Iruka-chan." said Anko she then turns towards Naruto and his siblings "did I stuttered let's go already! " yelled Anko Naruto, Menma, and Naruko walked over to Anko she then shunship them to a training ground.

Iruka sighs "well for the rest of you wait for your sensei to arrive. " said Iruka. While everyone waits for their sensei to arrive Naruto, Menma, and Naruko stare at Anko with a stoic expression while Anko stares back at them with a serious expression.

"Alright brats usually the sensei does that likes and dislikes crap but I already know each of your likes and dislikes. And you three already know already know my hatred for Orochimaru, traitors, and those who mess with my dango. So we won't need to go over that. While most jounin are going to test their genin with a training exercise that focuses on teamwork so we'll be doing my own personal genin test and usually the other jounin will be doing their own test tomorrow but I thought there's no reason to do ours tomorrow. Also, I'm pretty sure you three already know if you fail this test you will get send back to the academy." said Anko in her sensei tone.

Naruko and her brothers narrows hers at their sensei "so what's your test going be Anko-sensei? " asked Naruko.

Anko grins in a predatory way "I'm glad you asked my fluffy genin. My test is quite simple survive me my foxes and try not to die or pass out Earth Release: Muddy River ( **Doton: Doro-darake no kawa** )!" yelled Anko slamming her hands into the ground sending a small wave of mud water that slammed against the siblings.

Naruto, Menma, and Naruko groan as they risen from the floor "ah, crap I think I broke something. " complained Menma.

Naruko unsheathed her Minazuki "walk it off you'll be fine. " said Naruko Menma takes out his scroll and in seals Kubikiri Orochi. Menma's Kusarigama are different than than normal ones while other ones has a iron ball at the end Menma's weapon has two blades.

Naruto then unsheathed Shisūi with each of them wielding their respectable weapon they glare at Anko "slice and dice! " yelled Naruto.

* * *

 ** _i'll be updating my stories such as: Student of The Scorpion, Snake Empire, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Fox of Trials, Grandson of a Blood Bender, Great Fox Demon, Heir Of Gorgon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Power From Within, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Tides of Hardship, Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Snake Empire next, then Student of Scorpion , after that I'll update Power From Within and then Tides of Hardship I also will do Fox of Trials )_**

 **Naruto x Krista - 14**

 **Menma x Annie - 13**

 **Naruto x Sasha - 12**

 **Naruto x Hanji - 10**

 **Menma x Ymir- 3**


	6. The Test of Survival

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular.**

* * *

 _ **Recap** _

_Iruka sighs "well for the rest of you wait for your sensei to arrive. " said Iruka. While everyone waits for their sensei to arrive Naruto, Menma, and Naruko stare at Anko with a stoic expression while Anko stares back at them with a serious expression._

 _"Alright brats usually the sensei does that likes and dislikes crap but I already know each of your likes and dislikes. And you three already know already know my hatred for Orochimaru, traitors, and those who mess with my dango. So we won't need to go over that. While most jounin are going to test their genin with a training exercise that focuses on teamwork so we'll be doing my own personal genin test and usually the other jounin will be doing their own test tomorrow but I thought there's no reason to do ours tomorrow. Also, I'm pretty sure you three already know if you fail this test you will get send back to the academy." said Anko in her sensei tone._

 _Naruko and her brothers narrows hers at their sensei "so what's your test going be Anko-sensei? " asked Naruko._

 _Anko grins in a predatory way "I'm glad you asked my fluffy genin. My test is quite simple survive me my foxes and try not to die or pass out Earth Release: Muddy River ( **Doton: Doro-darake no kawa** )!" yelled Anko slamming her hands into the ground sending a small wave of mud water that slammed against the siblings._

 _Naruto, Menma, and Naruko groan as they risen from the floor "ah, crap I think I broke something. " complained Menma._

 _Naruko unsheathed her Minazuki "walk it off you'll be fine. " said Naruko Menma takes out his scroll and in seals Kubikiriorochi. Menma's Kusarigama are different than than normal ones while other ones has a iron ball at the end Menma's weapon has two blades._

 _Naruto then unsheathed Shisūi with each of them wielding their respectable weapon they glare at Anko "slice and dice! " yelled Naruto._

 _ **Recap End**_

* * *

Naruko then glances towards Anko who's staring at them as if they are her prey Naruko glances towards her blonde hair brother "so, how do we do this there's no way in hell we can beat Anko-sensei. " stated Naruko the Uzumaki siblings were quickly aware they couldn't defeat Anko with her being a jounin and them being genin while they've gotten stronger over the years they weren't strong enough to fight and come out on top against a jounin.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at the grinning purplenette he knew that Anko wasn't going to go easy on them in the past years she had never went easy on them. And this won't be anything different and unfortunately, Anko had never said when the time ran up so it was all up to her when the test was over. Naruto released a sigh "this isn't going to be easy one bit. " said Naruto he then turned towards his siblings we'll have to do this smart if we want to passed we can't allow Anko-sensei to get the upper hand but that's easier said than done. " said Naruto.

Both Menma and Naruko nod with their brother "awe, how sweet my cute foxes are coming up with a plan they grow so much." teased Anko with a grin.

Naruto and his siblings ignored her teasing tone Naruko then released a groan "why do I get a feeling this is going to hurt? " wondered the female Uzumaki.

"Because it most likely will you know Anko-senei doesn't understand the concept of easy. " said Naruto Menma and Naruko could remember all the times they did do light training but it wasn't anything but light. Naruto then hurls three kunais on each kunai an explosive tag is wrapped around it.

Menma then goes over the handsigns of dragon, boar, horse, rat, ram, dog, tiger, pig, and snake "Fire Release: Dragon Inferno Technique ( **Katon: Ryūinferuno no Jutsu** )! " exclaimed Menma multiple flaming dragon heads are released from his throat as his technique clashes with the tags a huge explosion is released pushing the Uzumaki triplets back Anko then vanished from the site of them Menma then gains a cold chill Anko then slides her feet under his feet throwing him off balance she then punched him in the jaw she backflips avoiding the shuriken and kunai thrown he extends her arms and two snakes come out from her sleeves wrapping themselves around their wrists.

Anko yanks her arms back causing Naruto and Naruko to be pulled towards her she grabs both by their whiskered face and throws them at opposite direction she then smirks at them "you guys are going have to do better than that right. Naruto how are you going to be the next Hokage if you're sent back to the Academy and the same can be said about you two I mean it is your dreams to be the God of Shinobi and the strongest Kunoichi in the world right?" mocked.

She dodges left avoiding the flying kick Menma had sent her way" don't count us out Anko-sensei!" exclaimed Menma Anko turned around grabs him by the leg and throws him to the side.

She then jumps in mid air easily dodging Naruto and Naruko the female attempts to punch her but Anko easily blocks the attacks Naruto then jump over his sister and tries to kick her in the face but Anko grabs hold of his leg and uses Naruto to slam Naruko in to the ground she's then replaced herself with a tree bark allowing the wood to be burnt. Naruko then throws seven shuriken at her "Shuriken Clone Technique ( **Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu** ) !" roared Naruko.

Naruto then uses the handsigns of dragon, tiger, bird, ram and dog he then claps his hands together "Wind Release: Gust Current ( **Futon: Toppūdenryū** )!" exclaimed Naruto when he'd slammed his hands together a powerful gust slammed into the shuriken increasing their speed.

Anko smirks at this "impressive good to see them working together but that isn't really surprisingly they are siblings." thought Anko she then pulls out two kunai and runs towards the shuriken she then casually deflects each of shuriken to a jounin this is nothing " Rise of a hundred Snakes ( **Hyakuhebi no Jōshō** )." said Anko from her sleeves a hundred of snakes are released Naruto, Menma, and Naruko quickly split apart each hiding in a different location.

Naruto narrows his eyes as he watches Anko take a bite from a dango "she obviously isn't taking us seriously and there's no reason too besides we obviously can't beat her in a frontal assault." thought Naruto he narrowed his eyes as he watches Anko munches on the Dango he and his siblings were aware that Anko was simply testing them.

"We need a plan. We can't hide from her very long." thought Menma who's high in a tree holding his Kubikiriorochi he tightened his grip on the sickle unlike all the other times they had trained with Anko they had to prove to Anko that were ready for the ninja world and they have what it takes to be a shinobi "we've come to far now!" thought Menma.

Naruko grips Minazuki in a reverse grip each of the Uzumaki siblings knew Anko were aware where each of them were "Menma-ani is right there's no way in hell we're getting send back to the academy! But we need a plan sooner or later Anko-sensei is going to go on the offensive and siting around isn't going to solve anything guys. But I'm up to suggestions." thought Naruko each of her brothers knew they needed a plan if Anko wanted to she could simply declared the test over her eyes widened as a giant snake comes out of the brushes "damn it so she decided." muttered Naruko the snake launched itself at the female blonde she quickly backflips away from the snake the snake hisses at her in a threatening manner suddenly two more snakes merge from the ground her cerulean eyes narrowed at the snakes "if that's how you want to play so be it Backlash Demon Head ( **Bakkurasshudēmonheddo** )." said Naruko she then spins in a 360 degree her sword Minazuki is then encased in a purple energy a purple energy rotates around as typhoon of purple chakra reaches the snakes each of them are shredded until they are nothing but bones.

Naruko quickly hops from the bushes and into a tree "any ideas I'm open to any suggestions!" thought Naruko.

Naruto's Shisūi had just stabbed through the skull of a snake "I got something." thought Naruto he watches as a crimson lightning consumed the snake reducing it to ask he then unsheathed the sword from the ground.

Menma's Kubikiriorochi wraps itself around the snake he them pulls the Kusarigama back the snake hisses in pain as it is shredded to pieces "well I'm all hears what you have in mind Naruto-ani?" asked Menma who begins to move to another spot Naruto grins in a fox manner neither Naruko or Menma needed to see if their brother was smiling to the blonde female and the red-haired Uzumaki. Both of them could only hope whatever plan Naruto had was going to work.

Anko threw a needle at a tree smirking at the Konohagakure leaf symbol she had created Anko smirked at it her brown colored eyes then glanced towards the trees "so the brats dispatched of the snakes that's no real surprise afterall those are just the low soldiers not the bigger ones but what will you three do know my test is much different than Kakashi unlike the brats he has chosen Naruto, Naruko, and Menma already knows how to work together so his trust exercise would be useless that's why I'm doing a survival test to test them to see what they'll do knowing their opponent is far stronger and superior to them in many ways but they also don't know when the test is going to end if I wanted to I could keep the test going for days but I wondered what will those three do?" wondered Anko she narrowed her eyes as it gotten quiet.

She then dodges as a kunai is flown in her direction she side steps it her then catches a kunai that was thrown at her back she smirks but her smirk quickly vanished as she hears the a sizzling sound she quickly throws the kunai and jumps back as it explodes she then jumps in the air dodging the slash from Menma "so the red foxy game out to play? " teased Anko with a grin on her face.

Menma shook his head negatively "no, I'm gonna defeat you dattebayo!" exclaimed Menma he then jumped in midair and brought down an axe heel Anko blocks it with her left hand she then punches him in the stomach instead of gasping for air he explodes in a cloud another Menma launcher himself from the bushes he then slashes at her with Kubikiriorochi Anko throws a kunai attached to the kunai is a ninja wire the kunai wraps itself around the Kusarigama she then smirks widely two more charges at Anko she grins she then swings the weapon around and uses the clone as a wrecking ball hitting the two clone bit instead of vanishing in a cloud of smoke they explode but taking their place is two windmill shuriken "Windmill Shuriken Clone Technique ( **Kazaguruma Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu** )." exclaimed Menma the windmill shuriken increase in numbers the two weapons now becomes over a dozen shuriken Menma then puffed out his cheeks "Fire Release Flame Firefly Technique ( **Katon: Honōhotaru no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed Menma he fires a volley of small flames from his lungs.

Naruto then claps his hands together "Wind Release: Vacuum Wail Technique ( **Futon: Bakyūmuueiru no Technique** )." exclaimed Naruto he then fires a wide wind current from his palms the speed of the shuriken had not only increased by increased in size they watched as Anko is pierced through but the Anko in front of them turns to mud.

Menma's eyes widened as Anko appeared behind she then cuts his cheek licking the blood "you are far too young to get cocky red foxy. So, is that are you, Naruto, and Naruko just a one trick fox?" teased Anko.

"Nope." grinned the redhead suddenly Menma is replaced with a long he then swings Kubikiriorochi around and the chain stretches out wrapping itself around Anko she then attempted to move but the chains tightened "you know as much as I do I can tighten the chains of Kubikiriorochi as hard as I want. " said Menma Anko then exploded in a cloud Menma grunts in pain as Anko punched him in the ribs she the appeared in front of him with pure speed two snakes came out of her sleeves the snakes wrapped around his leg she then spins him around and released her hold causing him to be crashed right through a tree.

Anko jumps towards a tree avoiding a purple chakra spear and crimson lightning senbon Anko grins at the two blonde Uzumaki "well, well blonde and blonder has finally arrived. Now let's see what you two can do? " said Anko she then launched her self off flying towards both Naruto and Naruko both of them grit their teeth as they are pushed back "Imperfections of the Snake Coil ( **Sunēkukoiru no Fukanzensei** )." said Anko eight large black snakes wraps themselves around Naruto and Naruko they then fly towards the trees each snake then begins to spin until they become nothing but blurs Anko then goes through the hands of Ram, Horse, Tiger, and Ram she then claps her hands together "Fire Release Dragon Typhoon Fury Technique ( **Katon: Ryūutaifū no Ikari no Jutsu** )!" roar Anko a spinning flame dragon is launched from her creating a huge explosion as the smoke clears both are heavily burn each of their mouth unhinged both of them used Manda-Style Body Replacement Technique ( **Manda-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu** ) which allows them to shred their damaged skin she then narrowed her eyes at the two "okay, they're obviously have some other type of plan that just a frontal attack they're too smart to attack me head on I'm also aware of Shisūi, Minazuki, and Kubikiriorochi abilities each of them are skilled in the weapons that Manda has given them but such tricks don't work on me. Now let's see what their plan is, and let's see if they can pass my test? "wondered Anko as she glares at Naruto and Naruko.

Anko then throws a volley of senbon at the two both of them they dodge the senbon but both begins to struggle as they are pinned to the tree snake, dragon, rabbit, and tiger "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique ( **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu** )." exclaimed Anko she then released fire but each stream of fire travels through the wires instead of seeing them burnt both of them are replaced with a log "nice thinking you two but this is far from over. " said Anko two kunai are thrown at her she grabs one by the hole it has and she kicks the other one with in the air she then kicks it and sending it towards Naruko pinning her to the tree.

Naruto raised Shisūi the sword then has crimson lightning through it "Orge Paradise Parade ( **Ōgeparadaisuparēdo** )!" exclaimed Naruto Anko's eyes went wide as she sees Naruto slash his sword and crimson senbon are launched towards her she quickly backflips away she then attempted to rise to her feet but she found herself unable to move she looked and sees she's in a purple diamond aura Naruto, Naruko, and Menma then go over the handsigns of Snake, Boar, Ox, Dragon, Rat, and Tiger each of then slams their hands on the floor "Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Triple Demon Snake Formation ( **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Toripuru Kijinsunēku no Keisei** )!" exclaimed Naruto three demonic transcended snakes rise from the ground and each circle around her she then tries to move but she finds she's unable to.

Naruko grins at Anko "it's no use Anko-senei, this seal not only stops you from using chakra but it also restricts your movements. " said Naruko with a smile but each of them narrowed as each of them see explosion tags attached to her jacket "shit spread out!" roared Naruko before they can even drop the barrier Anko begins to turn into mud and explodes throwing the three back Naruko grunts in pain her eyes went wide in pain as she's kicked in the gut the kick was so strong it had lifted her into the air a snake wraps itself around her legs Anko then throws Naruko she then fires several mud balls at her causing Naruko to slam into a tree causing cracks to appear on it.

She then shunshin above Naruto she grabs him by the head and slams his body into the ground he then wraps ninja wire around her wrist he then pulls it back causing Anko to be pulled towards him he then tries to stab her with a kunai she dodges each attempt he tries she then grabs hold of his wrist she then bends his arm causing him to grit his teeth in pain she then knees him in the face she then then kicked him in the chest sending him back she then yanks it back and gives him a roundhouse kicked to the jaw she then yanks him back and punches him in the face she then yanks him back but instead of hitting him she spins him around and uses him as a shield and allows him to be hit by Menma's staff.

Before she can use him as a wrecking ball he cuts the wire freeing himself the wire he quickly gets up and sends a wide wave of crimson lightning but she substitutes herself with a piece of bark she then punched him in the stomach so hard he was raised from the ground she then slams him into the ground with an axe drop kick she then moves to the side dodging the Kubikiriorochi but the weapon wrapped itself around a tree with a pull the tree comes falling down towards them "clever fox. " mumbled Anko the three quickly scattered away.

Naruto stabs Shisūi into the ground a current of red lightning is sent her but she casually jumps over it she then shunshin and appears right in front of him shocking Naruto she then grabs hold of his head and headbutted him causing Naruto to be dazed she then uses as a springboard and launched herself at Menma she then fires mud bullets from her mouth that are the size of a speed each of then tiny mud balls hit Menma she then headbutted him in the chest she then grabs his staff and launched herself over him. As she hits the ground she hits him on the left side them the right she then kicks him in the back sending him hitting the ground as he gets up she then hits him in the forehead with his own staff he quickly jumps back he then swings his blade at Anko but the purplenette skillfully twirls the staff around by doing this his Kusarigama is wrapped around the staff.

Menma then feels a cold chill run down his spine Anko grins at him she then hits him repeatedly in the face with the staff she then twirls it again causing Menma to fall on his ass she then released a fireball at him but he quickly shunshin away "damn that was close, she sure isn't holding any of her punches back. " said Menma who's nursing his now bruised face he then turned and sees Anko grinning at him she then creates a single clone causing him to raised an eyebrow.

The original Anko goes through the handsigns of Tiger, Ox, Rabbit, Monkey, and Dog she then claps her hands together and slams them on the ground "Earth Release: Muddy Snake Bomb Technique ( **Doton: Dorohebi no Bakudan no Jutsu** ). " said Anko the other clone uses the Dog, Rat, Tiger, Snake, and Dragon handsign she then claps her hands together "Fire Release: Multi Headed Lone Wolf Technique ( **Katon: Maruchiheddowan Ōkami no Jutsu** )!" roared the clone from the ground a large mud snakes comes from the ground. The clone released a large flaming wolf head from her mouth as the two techniques they come together creating a burning wolf-snake "Combination Scorch Release: Executing Dragon's Might ( **Kumiawase Shakuton : Ryūzumaito Ojikkōsuru no Jutsu** )! " exclaimed Anko the huge flaming beast roars at the twins.

Menma quickly runs towards the burning dragon he then swing the blades on the blade start to multiple " Twin Serpent's Whiplash ( **Tsuinhebi no Muchiuchi** )." said Menma the blades then moved in snake like faction age then backflips away from her but the blades follow after her. She then slams are hands on the ground causing earth walls to spread out stopping the blades "Fang of Snake ( **Sunekiba** )." said Menma two red snakes come from the ground and wrapped themselves around her ankles they then bite into her legs causing her to wince in pain as she feels venom being injected into her Menma smirk "how you like my two little friends here don't worry the poison they injected I'm you isn't poisonous but it does disturb your chakra control." said Menma with a grin on his whiskered cheeks "I got her you two in position?" thought Menma.

Both Naruto and Naruko jumped in between Anko "we are now Menma-ani." said Naruko each of them use the handsigns of Ox, Tiger, Rat, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Dragon, Dog, Snake, and Boar they each clapped their hands together "Uzumaki Sealing Technique: World Snake Technique ( **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Sekaihebi no Jutsu** )." said Naruko a long and large blue serpent arising from the ground it resembles Manda bit is blue in color and it even has four horns on his head as the serpent begins to slither around her a huge white chakra dome appeared right above silver lightning strikes her she screams in pain with seeing another lightning bolt she quickly jumps back but it stops and heads towards her she then begins jumping around but another lightning bolt is fire she then backflips in mid air throwing two explosion tags but lightning bolts curved around the papers. This had caused her eyes to be wide opened with shocked as she feels like her chakra and energy is being drained from her "that's right this barrier created by the snake End of Days ( **Sekaiowari** ) produces it's own type of lightning that only seal the chakra from its victims and transporting the chakra and energy into the barrier." said Naruko with her brothers grinning in response.

Menma looks at her with a fox like grin his eyes then went wide as he feels something against the back of his neck, spine, and his ribs "what the! " exclaimed Menma he looks towards Anko but sees as she turns into mud she then looks around and sees three sets of clones pinning both Naruto and Naruko "I don't understand when did she replaced her! " thought Menma neither of the three Uzumaki could figure out how Anko replaced herself with a clone.

"You brats shouldn't be too surprised." said Anko Naruto, Naruko, and Menma looks up and sees Anko sitting on a branch finishing the last of the Dango stick "I'm a jounin afterall I knew you three knew you wouldn't be able to win against be in a frontal attack so, you three use Fuinjutsu am art that you excel over and oh yeah, by the way the test is over. " said Anko in a nonchalant manner shocking the three siblings.

Naruko wipes the shock from her face and narrows her eyes at Anko "when? " asked Naruko Anko looks at Naruko with a questionable stare "when did you replace yourself! " yelled Naruko with Naruto and Menma agreeing with her.

Anko gives them a smug grin "replacing myself with a clone isn't hard but to answer your question I replaced myself with my clone the middle and I just switched myself with a clone at current times but you brats did alright. Of course you stood no chance against the great and beautiful Anko-sama! " laughed Anko the plan their was a good one but she knew from the get go they'll use Fuinjutsu against her.

The three siblings gained a sweat drop on the side of their head Menma then rubbed the back OK for his head in a nervous manner "so, what? Do we past or are we going back to the Academy? " asked a concern Menma.

The playful nature of Anko is replaced with a serious aura surrounding the purplenette "you three already have good teamwork and you went up against an opponent you can't win so you planned to weakened them not with physically but with the seals and you know there's only two people who are talented with Fuinjutsu the first being Sandaime Hokage and second being Jiriaya the Toad Sannin but while that would work on others not someone who's been training you for years but you three have more of a chance surviving the ninja world than some of your classmates. But...with my help you three with make a great team. Congratulations brats you passed." said Anko with a grin on her face as she watches the three siblings stare in awe "now, I believe it's time to celebrate to Ichiraku and you three are paying! " exclaimed a smirking Anko.

"WHAT! " roared Naruko.

"What the hell! How is that fair! " yelled Naruto.

"Ugh, this sucks! " exclaimed Menma.

Anko crossed her arms underneath her breast "you three have no say in it I'm your sensei! " gloated Anko not even bothered by the groaning coming from her students.

 **Enjeru, Burūasu, and Ryūsei Vs Genma**

Genma who has a senbon in his mouth narrowed his eyes he then fires a senbon at the trees but Enjeru deflects it with a Hyuga Palm strike "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm ( **Hakke Kūshō** )!" exclaimed Enjeru Genma is caught by surprise by the jutsu that had blown him back Enjeru then charges at him "Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle ( **Jūken: Tenketsushin** )." said Enjeru he then goes to jab him with two fingers but the jounin easily dodges each attempt GE casually jumps over Enjeru he then kicks him in the back causing Hyuga to hit the female Uchiha.

Genma's eyes narrowed at Enjeru "he's no normal Hyuga no ordinary member of the clan can use the Hakke Kūshō at that age it seems I got myself a prodigy but being a prodigy won't be enough if he wishes to pass my test. " thought Genma he watches as Enjeru awakened his Byakugan and Burūasu awakened her Sharingan "you three do realize you only have half an hour left right? " questioned Genma staring at the three children before him.

Burūasu goes through the handsigns of Ox, Rat, and Turtle "Iron Release: Led Needle Rain Technique ( **Tekkon:** **Rīdonīdorurein no Jutsu** ) !" exclaimed Burūasu from her palm thin blades are released from her palms Genma quickly throws a volley of shuriken at her he then shunshin next to her he then sweeps her from her feet with a sliding kick he then grabs her by the leg throws her in the opposite direction she then released a fireball Genma puffed out his cheeks and launched a small water bullet but the water easily cuts through the flames he then jumps back as Burūasu had thrown kunai at him he then jumps back.

Ryūsei narrows his brown eyes at the jounin he then unsheathed his sword the sword's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue, the blade itself has a sharp curved edge he then activated his Ikarinome his brown eyes turned from brown to a bright crimson color the pupils in his eyes are replaces by a upside down triangle. Darkness then covers the blade "Dark Release: Black Raven Technique ( **Meiton: Burakkureibun no Jutsu** )." said Ryūsei in a low tone he then slashed his sword thus releasing a wave of darkness at Genma.

The man jumps up in the air avoiding the jutsu but as he's in mid air goes through the handsigns of Boat, Rat, OX, Snake, Rat, Dog, Turtle, Together, Rabbi, Dog, and ,Turtle "Water Release: Sticky Tar Gum Technique ( **Suiton: Sutikkītārugamu no Jutsu** )." said Genma he then spits a large ball of tar from his mouth as the Tar hits him it pins him towards the trees he then turns towards Burūasu and Enjeru and fires two shots at their legs he grins as he watches the three of them struggled to free themselves "oh, did I forget to mention I was the guard of Yondaime Hokage and the now Sandaime Hokage." said Genma with a smirk.

"Shit this crap is strong!" thought Ryūsei with a snarl he then uses the handsigns of Turtle, Rabbit, Bird, and Dog "let's see if this works Dark Release: Dark Tendrils of Wrath Technique ( **Meiton: Ikari no Kuraiken no Jutsu** )." whispered Ryūsei black thin tendrils rises from the floor the black tentacles then begins to cut apart the Tar.

Burūasu goes through the handsigns of Ox, Boar, Dog, Tiger, and Ran she then claps her hands together "Fire Release: Flower Butterfly Technique ( **Katon: Furawābatafurai no Jutsu** )." said Burūasu she then released a mass of small flames but even with their size Burūasu smile at the face as the Tar vanish.

Enjeru holds his hand in the Ram seal he then then claps his hands together "Earth Release: Traveling Predator Technique ( **Doton: Toraberingupuredetā no Jutsu** )." said Enjeru Genma watches in shocked as the male Hyuga turned into a puddle of mud he then grins at Genna " don't underestimate me I'm not like the other Hyuga." said Enjeru who stands in his clan taijutsu stance.

"So, the kid can use Earth Release ( **Doton** )? That's rare most members of the Hyuga only bothered to learn their clan techniques hmm, this could be interesting." whispered Genma Enjeru then charges at him and Ryūsei charges at him from behind with his sword drawn he jumps in mid air but Genma blocks it with his kunai he then twist Ryūsei's arm causing him to drop the sword he then throws Ryūsei at Enjeru but the Hyuga slides across the grass allowing Ryūsei to fly over him Enjeru attacks Genna with his Gentle Fist but Genma dodges each attack he then pulls out bandages but Enjeru pays this no mind Enjeru goes to strike him in the gut but Genma casually steps back having no real problem dodging the attack. He then grabs hold of Ryūsei's sword but as he grabs it his hand is burnt by touching it "so the sword only allows him to wield it. " mumbled Genma he then backflips away from Enjeru who tried to hit him with a Gentle Fist Genma wraps Enjeru's right hand he then karate chops him in the neck he then wraps both of his hands together he spins Enjeru around and ties the wrapping her around his torso.

His eyes widened as he, feels something coming at him he turned and sees Ryūsei's sword charging at him "damn so the Tsukinaki brat can even controlled his sword with his mind no doubt this is has to do with his Ikarinome." mumbled Genma he then ducks low but the weapon appears to curve around and follows him he then throws a paper at the sword but suddenly various of ninja wires are released wrapping the sword in the wires the wires also tie themselves around the tree. But the sword easily rips right through the wires Genma twist his body avoiding the blade.

But as the blade passes by him Ryūsei catches the sword his leg is then encased in darkness "Dark Release: Black Heel Technique ( **Meiton: Burakkuhīru no Jutsu** )!" roared Ryūsei Genma binds his back as Ryūsei flies over him he grabs Ryūsei by his foot and slams the bluenette into the ground.

Burūasu allowed a smirk to appear on her face "let's see how you handle this? Iron Release: Magnetic Death Shuriken Technique ( **Tekkon: Jikishi Shuriken no Jutsu** )." said Burūasu iron begins to form around her each iron take the appearance of three large shuriken the shuriken themselves are far larger than her each blade dislocates and charges at him but Genma casually deflects them and dodges the Man slams his hands on the ground creating a giant tar weapon causing each weapon to be stuck this causes the female Uchiha to grind her teeth in annoyance "Iron Release: Metallic Hoard of Snakes Technique ( **Tekkon: Hebi no Metarikkuhōrudo no Jutsu** )!" roared Burūasu each of the weapons then break apart in millions pieces of grains of metal they then reform into metal snakes each of them hiss at Genma.

Ryūsei uses the Ram, Snake, and Clone hand seals "Dark Release: Dark Clone Technique ( **Meiton: Dāku Bushin no Jutsu** )." said Ryūsei two silhouettes of darkness appeared from the ground they then rise from the ground they then turned into Ryūsei all three of them unsheathed their sword and charge at Genma but suddenly they hear a loud ring they turned and see the timer going off Ryūsei, Burūasu, and a tied Enjeru stare at the timer in shocked "what the hell! There's no way the timer ran out! " exclaimed Ryūsei.

Burūasu rushes to Enjeru and frees him she turned towards Genma "Ryūsei is right there's no way the time ran out! " yelled a frustrated and confused Burūasu she was positive they still had another thirsty minutes left.

Genma chews on the senbon "in some cases you are correct but I placed a subtle genjutsu on the clock but the test wasn't about taking this pendent." said Genma showing them the purple paper "this test was teamwork while your teamwork is rocky St best and you three got too into the fight you still prove you have good teamwork which can help you with completing a mission as a shinobi it is our job to protect the people of Konohagakure, now we have a busy day tomorrow. " said Genma who shunshin away leaving his students behind.

A smile slowly arrived on the face of Burūasu "we did it, we did it! " exclaimed Burūasu.

Enjeru smiles I'm response while Ryūsei grins in response "and this is only the first step we take! " roared Ryūsei his stomach then begins to let itself be known "okay, who's ready for some teriyaki chicken!" yelled a smirking Ryūsei with his friends laughing.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
